


The Captive

by ladycolt



Series: The Captive [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captivity, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Dark Steve Rogers, Domestic Discipline, Forced Bonding, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, Weird Omega Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycolt/pseuds/ladycolt
Summary: When Steve rescues Bucky at Azzano, he realizes that he has been hiding the fact that he was an omega from him for all their lives.As far as Steve is concerned, this makes Bucky his. He doesn’t care if Bucky agrees or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SEE END NOTES FOR WARNINGS! 
> 
> NOTE: I was inspired to finally write this after reading Joxie’s darkly fascinating AU series Near the Edge (which I am totally hooked on!). This is very unlike anything I’ve written before, but I could not get this story out of my head any other way! Please read the warnings below if you want to know what you're getting into!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve claims Bucky as his omega against his will.

Bucky felt like he was going into shock. He’d been sure he was going to die strapped to that table, and then Steve, who wasn’t his Steve, but _was_ his Steve, showed up and got him out. It had been like something out of a fairytale right up until the moment Steve had realized he was an omega.

His suppressants had only just begun to wear off, but no one had noticed yet. No one except Steve. Steve had known exactly what he was the moment he’d pulled Bucky off that table.

And he’d been furious.

The day James Buchanan Barnes was born, Winnifred Barnes had bribed a hospital official to list him as a beta. Both she and her husband George were betas, so no one would be expecting an omega child. She’d known what horrors the life of an omega would hold, and she wanted to protect him from that. It was an easy thing to hide throughout his childhood, but when Bucky had his first heat at fifteen, things got more complicated 

But Bucky had gotten lucky with some of his connections at the docks, and had managed to get himself access to a steady supply of suppressants. 

Bucky had always hated that he’d been born an omega, right up until the day that he met Steve Rogers. Everyone thought Steve was a beta, but the fact that he was an alpha had made perfect sense to Bucky. 

He knew then that he’d been an omega because he and Steve were meant to be together, and for the first time it had all made sense. 

He’d been planning to confide in him, but Steve was so sick, and the doctors told him he’d likely never be able to manage a knot or sustain a bond. So Bucky continued to hide what he was, not willing to be given over in some arranged marriage to some alpha he didn’t even know.

He was good at pretending, anyway, and no one ever thought he was anything but a beta. In fact he’d done so well at pretending that he’d been drafted in a war. 

An omega never would have been let on a battlefield—supposedly for their protection, but mostly because alphas wouldn’t let them out of the bedroom. Alphas that bonded omegas were married, technically. But the truth was they were treated as little more than sex slaves and broodmares.

Bucky had always sort of believed that Steve would be different. 

This was a horrible way to be proven wrong.

“Steve, please, just wait a second,” Bucky tried again, staggering as Steve continued to pull him along. The fighting was over now, and those left standing were all on their side, but it hadn’t calmed Steve in the slightest. He was staring at his fellow soldiers like they were enemies too, but Bucky suspected his scent wasn’t pronounced enough yet for anyone else to even know what he was.

“You lied to me,” Steve snapped. “All this time, and we coulda—“

“We couldn’t have, you know that!” Bucky cried. “I lied so I could _stay with you_!”

Steve softened at that, using his grip on Bucky to pull him in for a hug. “I know, I know,” he said. “But things are different now. I’m strong enough to be your alpha. I can protect you.”

“You can’t just...” Bucky started, trailing off in surprise. 

Steve grabbed him roughly, framing his face and making sure he looked at him. “You are _mine_ , Bucky,” Steve said fiercely. “You have always been mine. Since you don’t seem to realize that, I’m going to prove it.”

Steve dragged him over to one of the covered trucks, snapping to some of the men as he did to guard them but not to interrupt. Bucky halfheartedly tried to pull away as Steve forced him into the truck, pulling the canvas back over the opening the moment they were inside. Bucky stumbled and fell to the floor of the truck bed. 

“Strip,” Steve told him. “I’ve got to claim you now. I can’t stand these other alphas around you, looking at what’s mine.”

“No,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “We’ve gotta—we got to talk about this. Okay? I’m not—“

“I know you’re hurt, sweetheart, and I’m sorry, but this can’t wait,” Steve snapped. “You put yourself in a war zone. We’re damn lucky Hydra didn’t already try to bond you to someone—“

Even the thought twisted Steve’s expression with rage. Bucky instinctively tried to back away, not recognizing the expression on his friend’s changed face, but Steve caught his ankle, and dragged him closer. He grabbed at the hem of Bucky’s shirt, before tugging it over his head before the omega even knew what was happening.

“No, wait,” Bucky pleaded, but Steve ignored him, singlemindedly undoing the omega’s pants and roughly pulling them and his underwear off along with his boots.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Steve told him, as he ran his eyes over him. “I can’t believe you’re really mine.”

“Stop it—” Bucky cried, reaching down to try and hide his cock as the last of his clothes were torn away. Male omegas didn’t have testicles, but they did still have a cock. Bucky’s was larger than average for an omega at almost three inches, but he’d spent his whole life trying to hide it so no one would know what he was, and that wasn’t an easy habit to break. 

Steve narrowed his eyes and slapped his hands away. “You don’t ever hide from me,” he snarled. “You’re mine, Bucky. Mine to look at. Mine to take whenever or however I want.”

“Please, Steve, stop, let’s just talk about this—“

Steve flipped Bucky over roughly, ignoring him. He reached down to grab the omega’s legs, folding them beneath his stomach to raise his ass in the traditional omega pose. 

Steve reached down to pull out his aching cock with one hand while he moved his other to Bucky’s hole and pressed a finger in without warning.

Bucky let out a surprised cry at the sudden pain, and it only seemed to spur Steve on. 

“I don’t have time to explore you properly right now, but I’ll make it up to you later,” Steve promised. “Anyway, you’re gonna need to get used to taking me like this.”

“No, please—“ Bucky started, trying to raise himself up.

Steve quickly reached forward, putting a hand at the back of his neck to keep him down. “Hold still,” he demanded, before lining himself and pushing himself all the way in with one hard thrust. Bucky let out a scream as Steve grunted in satisfaction. “God, you’re so tight, babydoll. We’re gonna have to test my new stamina when we have more time.”

Bucky trembled beneath him, his hands scrambling at the cool metal of the trunk bed as Steve started up a brutal pace. At Steve’s powerful thrusts, Bucky’s legs had splayed on either side of him, flatting him beneath the much stronger alpha, and making it so his cock was getting smashed beneath himself at every thrust. He panted harshly as he tried to hold on, letting out pained gasps.

“Shh, you’re alright,” Steve promised him, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck even as he continued to use the grip to keep his head against the truck floor. “Such a good omega for me. I can’t wait until I get a baby in you, would you like that?”

Bucky didn’t answer, and Steve didn’t seem to mind his silence. He was getting what he wanted anyway, it didn’t matter what Bucky said. He couldn’t fight against Steve’s new strength, and Bucky was so tired. He had no choice but to lay there and get rocked back at forth at Steve’s whim. He did try to slip a hand beneath himself at one point, to try and protect his cock from getting rubbed against the floor, but Steve angrily pulled his hands away.

“That’s not for you,” he snapped, “You don’t touch without permission. I guess I’m gonna have to get you a cage for your little cock, keep you like that all the time.”

Bucky shook his head frantically, but Steve just gave another brutal shove inside of him, the thought of locking his omega up in a cock cage enough to send him over the edge. His knot began to expand quickly, locking him in, and Steve leaned down to take the skin of Bucky’s shoulder and neck between his teeth and bite down hard. 

Bucky let a scream as the bite took, renewing his useless struggles as Steve tightened his grip to keep him pinned. Steve leaned back to lick at the bite apologetically, still coming inside of him. “Mine,” he said, his voice deep and rough. “I’m going to protect you now, Bucky. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.”

Steve’s cum burning inside of him finally tapered off, but the knot stayed firm and kept them tied together. Steve kept making pleased grunting noises and jerking against him as much as the knot would allow. 

Bucky just lay beneath him, trying to breathe. He was mated, which meant he was now Steve’s property. Steve could do anything to him he wanted aside from cause him permanent damage or kill him. There was a time he would have felt safe in Steve’s hands, but this had dispelled that illusion. 

Steve was acting just like every other alpha he’d ever met. 

“Get off me,” Bucky protested, trying to pull away. The knot kept him from being able to move, and Steve had immediately reached up to slam his wrists against the floor and hold him still. 

“We’re tied together, darling, you know that,” Steve told him breathily. “You feel so amazing. I can’t believe...I never thought we’d be able to be together. I’m still not pleased that you lied to me, but finding out you’re an omega, that I can make you mine, I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been. I finally have everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Bur you’re _hurting_ me, Steve,” Bucky snapped, twisting his wrists futility in Steve’s iron grip. “Bonding is supposed to be wonderful...”

For alphas and omegas, a successful bonding was considered a legal marriage. But to have expected it to be wonderful was admittedly naive. There were lots of fairy tales about fated omegas and alphas bonding, but the reality was usually more like this: omegas taken against their will, or sold off into arranged marriages with someone they’d never met.

“This _is_ wonderful,” Steve assured him, letting one of his wrists go to run a hand through his hair. “I know sex can be painful for omegas, especially the first time, but that can’t be avoided and you’ll get used to it.”

“There are ways to be careful, things you can use—“ Bucky began to protest, but cut himself off as Steve let out a low growl that didn’t even seem human.

“What do you know about sex?” he snarled. “Have you let someone touch you?”

“No,” Bucky assured him, and was grateful it was the truth, as he suspected Steve would have caught any further lies. But he’d never been able to trust anyone enough and risk getting found out. “I just read about it.”

Steve snorted, his anger fading like it had never been there. “Of course you did,” he said fondly. “You’re such a bookworm. After the war, I’ll be able to buy you so many books. I’ll get you a whole library.”

Steve shoved himself up further, causing Bucky to cry out as the knot pressed further into him, and kissed his temple. “But still, I’m not using any lube, no self respecting alpha would,” he told him. “You’re gonna have to learn to get wet for me like a good omega.”

Bucky knew then that there wouldn’t be any reasoning with him. He pressed his eyes shut and just tried to keep from crying until Steve’s knot finally went down enough that he could tug it out.

Bucky just stared at him blankly as Steve moved him around and redressed him like he was a doll. The seat of his pants became soaked immediately as the cum started to slip out of him, but that just seemed to please his new alpha. Steve ripped Bucky’s shirt at the shoulder, to fully expose his mating bite, and then leaned down to kiss it in satisfaction.

“Now,” Steve said, “it’s time to get you somewhere safe.”

Steve dragged Bucky from the truck by the wrist, tugging him so hard that he had no choice but to lean against Steve for support. Bucky hated himself for it, but he did hide his face against Steve’s shoulder when he caught sight of all the leering and knowing looks the men that used to respect him were directing his way.

Steve chuckled at his attempt to hide, settling a hand at Bucky’s neck to keep him held against him. “Don’t worry,” he promised. “I’m right here, I won’t leave you alone with them. I plan to carry you the whole way back.”

That got Bucky’s attention, and he jerked backwards. He didn’t make it very far before Steve struck out and caught his wrist, holding him in place. 

“No,” Bucky said. “I can walk. I can.”

“You don’t have to,” Steve assured him. “Because I’m going to carry you.”

“I want to walk,” Bucky insisted, pulling at Steve’s iron grip to try and put some distance between them. He needed to think, and he couldn’t do that this close to Steve.

But Steve’s eyes went dark and steely, and he dragged Bucky right back to him. “I don’t want to hurt you right now, baby, you’ve been through enough. But I can’t have you disobeying me.” He spun Bucky around then, bending him over his other arm before giving him five hard smacks on the butt. Bucky was so startled he didn’t cry out until the last one landed, and struggled to pull away. Steve just pulled him back upright with a firm grip on his arm.

“Now, let’s try this again,” he said. “What are we going to do?”

“You’re going to carry me,” Bucky said quietly, unable to look him in the eyes.

“That’s right,” he agreed. He lifted Bucky’s arms to place them around his neck, and Bucky left them there, hanging limply. “You have to hold on,” Steve chided, as he swept Bucky’s legs out from beneath him. He kept that strange wooden prop shield on the arm held behind Bucky’s back, which kept most of his body hidden.

Steve looked back at the men, practically preening with having his omega safe in his arms.

“Let’s go,” he told them, and they started the long walk back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just wants to go home, but Steve plans to keep Bucky on lockdown at the base for the foreseeable future.

Steve had allowed three breaks on the long walk home, stopping the procession so everyone could rest and eat. At each and every one of them, Steve had made him eat and drink a little and then had dragged him back to the covered truck to forcefully knot him again. 

By the time they’d finally made it back to the base, he was so sore he was almost grateful that Steve had insisted on carrying him. 

Colonel Phillips hadn’t been pleased to learn that Bucky was an omega, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He was now essentially Steve’s property, and would be treated as such. Steve could do whatever he wanted, but no one else could touch him without his alpha’s permission.

“What are you going to do with him?” the Colonel had demanded, not even bothering to look in Bucky’s direction as the omega exhaustedly leaned against his alpha in support. ”I assume you’ll be sending him home?”

Usually if an alpha that was heading off to war was mated, their omega was left in the care of the alpha’s family. But Steve didn’t have any family, and the Barnes’ family was too progressive for Steve’s taste. They had to have been the ones to have hidden the fact that Bucky was an omega to begin with, which meant they would never provide Bucky with the protection and discipline that Steve felt he needed. 

Steve shook his head. “No, there’s no one I’d trust. I was given a room on this base. I’ll keep my omega there. I’ll just need someone to take food there when I’m on mission. Betas, only.”

Phillips sighed. “If you were anyone else I’d say you were on your own, but fine,” he snapped. “We’ll keep your omega here, it’s as secure as you can get in a war zone. I suppose you’ll also be needing the two weeks bond leave?”

“Yes, of course,” Steve told him. The thought of not being near Bucky at the moment made his skin crawl. It would be hard to leave on a mission in two weeks, but it would be impossible at the moment.

“Well, make sure you get him checked out first at least,” he snapped. “It’s a gods damn liability, having an omega on base. One that’s been beta-passing and was captured as a prisoner of war is entirely unheard of.”

Bucky frowned at Steve as he was pulled back out of Phillips' tent. “Why don’t you send me back to my family?” he asked, hoping Steve would. If he could just get home—

Steve snorted. “Yeah, right,” he said. “They lied about you being an omega from birth. And your mother would literally let you get away with murder, Buck. She’d help you hide the body. She’s not gonna look after you like you need.”

“She’s my mother!” Bucky snapped. 

Steve tightened his grip to pull Bucky in front of him. “And I’m your alpha. So guess what? You do what I say. And I want you here, where I can keep an eye on you. If you’re worried about an attack, don’t be. I’m going to make sure no one gets near this place. Hydra won’t get its hands on you again.”

Bucky was more concerned with Steve getting his hands on him, but he knew better than to push his luck and keep arguing.

“Now, let’s get you checked out,” Steve said. “I want to get you to your new home as soon as possible.”

The doctor was a beta, so Steve was able to stop himself from throwing him across the room the first time he touched his omega, but only barely. Luckily, Bucky seemed remarkably healthy for someone that had been tortured for weeks on end, and the doctor cleared him quickly. The only evidence of his captivity seemed to be a scattering of healing bruises. 

“Your omega is in perfect health, Captain,” the doctor said, addressing only Steve. “However, we always recommend a dose of heat suppressants for an omega that’s been through a traumatic experience. It’s up to you, of course, though I would add that we’re not set up to handle a pregnancy. This is no place for a baby, and an omega like this one is likely to give you one the first heat you try.”

Steve frowned, looking irritated. “How long would a single dose last?” he asked, and Bucky felt his hopes rising that he might get a reprieve.

“Six or seven months,” he said. 

“Any side effects? He’s had to have been taking suppressants for years, and god knows where he got them from.”

Bucky glanced away as Steve’s piercing gaze turned to him. He had admittedly gotten them from a pretty shady source, who had possibly been under the impression that they were for an omega he was having an illicit affair with and not that he was actually an omega himself.

But they’d never failed him until he’d been held by Hydra, and unable to take his latest dose.

“Not as such,” the doctor shrugged. “Maybe a reduced sex drive, but most alphas prefer their omegas to be demure anyway. Not like they’re the ones calling the shots in the bedroom, huh?”

Steve snorted. “No,” he agreed. “If he had his way we’d still be waiting, as though a bond could have waited.” Steve shook his head. “Okay, it goes against all my instincts, but you’re right that I shouldn’t put a baby in him yet. Let’s give him the suppressant.”

Bucky kept his mouth shut. As irritated as he was with being talked about like he wasn’t even there, he wasn’t going to risk saying something and having Steve change his mind. A six month reprieve from his heat was probably the most he could hope for. 

“You got it, Captain,” the doctor said, before preparing a syringe. “Can you please bend your omega over the bed and pull down his pants?”

Bucky glared at the floor, angry that even this request was directed at Steve and not him. But speaking to a bonded omega without their alpha’s permission was frowned upon, and Steve hadn’t given it. 

Steve stepped between Bucky and the doctor protectively. “No, I’ll give it to him,” he said, his tone not leaving any room for argument. “Give it to me.”

The doctor handed it over promptly. “Right in the hip,” he directed. 

Steve turned back to Bucky. “Pants down, bend over,” he ordered.

Bucky shakily slid off the cot, and then unfastened his pants and leaned over it. He was apparently taking too long, because Steve stepped up behind him and grabbed his waistband with his free hand, dragging it down just past his butt.

He placed his hand at the small of Bucky’s back, holding him steady, and then slid the needle in. He was surprisingly gentle about it, and it was over before Bucky knew it. Steve roughly pulled his pants back up, then spun him around to redo the fastenings. 

“Are we done here?” Steve demanded of the doctor, though he kept his eyes on Bucky.

“Yes, you’re free to take him,” the doctor said, waving dismissively. 

Steve didn’t need further prompting. He immediately wrapped a hand around Bucky’s waist and pulled him close, half dragging him out of the tent. 

”My private room is just past the barracks,” Steve told him as he pulled him along. “You’ll be staying there indefinitely. You are never to leave the room unless I’m with you, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Bucky said.

“Good,” Steve said, pulling him close to place a kiss at his temple. “That’s good, baby, you’re learning. I know this isn’t ideal, but it’s the best I can manage until this war is over.”

Steve’s private quarters were small, but it was certainly better than anywhere Bucky had been bunking since he was drafted. There was a bathroom connected with a full bathtub, and the bed was large enough for two though that didn’t really leave much room for anything else.

“I promise you some day I’m going to get you a real home,” Steve told him, leaning down to nuzzle Bucky’s neck. “But this will do for now. At least you’ll be safe.”

“I should be watching your back,” Bucky told him.

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky threateningly. “I know you’ve been living as a beta and this is going to be very hard for you, but you lying about what you are doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be cherished as a proper omega,” he said firmly. “And I plan to be a very traditional alpha, Bucky. I’m going to keep you from any harm. No one is going to hurt you like that again.”

“I don’t want to be treated like a proper omega!“ Bucky sneered, trying to step away. 

“No, you want to be treated like a beta, which tells me you don’t know what’s good for you,” Steve snapped, as he dragged him back. “But I promise it’s going to be okay now. I’m going to take care of everything.”

Bucky stopped trying to pull away, resigned to the fact that Steve was too strong now, and Steve pulled him back against him.

“Now, take off your clothes,” Steve commanded.

Bucky went still. “Steve, please, I’m so tired, and I’m really sore,” he pleaded. 

“Now,” Steve snapped.

“But—“

Before Bucky could get any further in his protest, Steve spun him around to face him and grabbed his chin. “That’s enough,” he said. “I’m not going to argue with you. I’m your alpha now and you’ll do as I say. And your second rule is that you’re not allowed to wear clothes inside.”

“What if someone comes to the door? I can’t—“

“You are not allowed to answer the door,” Steve snapped, “and this isn’t a negotiation. You are to remain naked at all times, unless I tell you otherwise. You break that rule and you’ll be punished.”

“Punished?” Bucky demanded.

“Yes,” Steve said. “I’m planning to go easy on you for now, so just hand spankings. But I will be obeyed, or you’re not gonna like the consequences.”

“The consequences,” Bucky repeated. “You say that like I signed up for this. You didn’t even ask if I wanted to bond!”

“Did you want one of those other alphas to take you instead? Because they would have,” Steve said harshly. “You didn’t see the way they were looking at you. You never should have been in that position in the first place! If you hadn’t lied about what you are, I could have courted you formally.”

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s chin. “But either way, we would have ended up like this, baby. You were always going to be mine.”

Steve leaned down to kiss him gently, and then whispered fiercely, “Now take off your fucking clothes, because I’m not asking you again.”

Bucky swallowed hard but reluctantly started unfastening his pants. He’d barely stepped out of them and Steve was already impatiently pulling his ruined shirt over his head.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Steve breathed. He dropped down to his knees in front of him, examining his cock. He took it roughly into his hands. “I’d heard that omegas were small, but I think this is smaller than my pinky finger.”

Steve dropped his hands and looked up at him. “How did you manage to hide this?”

For a moment, it almost felt like old times, confiding in Steve how he’d gotten away with something. “The trick is confidence,” he explained. “Act like you’re hiding something and people will look no matter how well you hide it. Act like you’re entirely at ease and the only thing you have to do is not turn around. Well, that, and I was able to get forged paperwork for my physical examination.”

“Well, it’s perfect,” Steve assured him. “Omegas should have small cocks. Every little bit of you is perfect, Bucky. But I really do need to find a way to get you a cage for it.”

“I don’t want that,” Bucky said, trying to shift away. 

“Stay still,” Steve said, and gave him a warning smack on the ass. “You know that omegas should always be put in a chastity device. There have been numerous studies, Buck. It’s proven to help make omegas happier in the long run.” He placed his hands at Bucky’s hips. “And I need to make sure I’m doing everything I’m supposed to do for you. Because you’re my everything.

“But if you’re really good for me, maybe I’ll take it off you when it’s finally safe to let you go into heat.” Steve leaned forward to place a kiss on his hip, where there was a purpling bruise. This one hadn’t been left by Hydra, but by Steve’s firm grip as he pounded into him.

Bucky flinched. His next heat wouldn’t be for six months at minimum, and not worth the cost besides. He supposed he was just lucky it was going to be impossible to find an omega cock cage in the middle of a military base. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said. “I’ll run you a bath.”

Steve was surprisingly gentle helping wash him, and then he led him to the bed and let him get beneath the covers. Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I need to check in on some things. I want you to get some rest. You can get up if you have to go the bathroom, but I don’t want you getting up for anything else. Understood?”

Bucky nodded. It wasn’t like there was any space to do anything else in this room anyway, and he figured he should probably get some sleep while he can. 

“When I ask you something I expect an answer,” Steve said, his gentle tone evaporating.

“I understand, Alpha,” Bucky said quickly.

“Good,” Steve said. “Then sleep, baby.”

Bucky turned to watch Steve leave, and then frowned at the sound of a lock. He carefully slipped from the bed and approached the door, testing the knob. It wouldn’t turn. 

Steve had locked him in. 

He heard a sound outside the door and rushed back to the bed, slipping under the covers, but no one came in. It was probably just someone next door. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. Steve was already training him. 

He laid down and forced himself to close his eyes, and apparently he did eventually manage to get some sleep, because the next thing he knew Steve was hovering above him and pushing the covers out of his way.

“Sorry to wake you, baby, but Howard said I shouldn’t wait any longer to get this on you,” Steve said. “Most omegas get fitted for one before their bonding.”

Steve manhandled Bucky carelessly, grabbing his thighs and spreading them, before dragging Bucky forward so he was splayed with his ass propped up on Steve’s knees, and his legs pushed to either side of him.

“I do love this little cock,” Steve said thoughtfully, as he handled it roughly. 

Bucky whimpered, wanting to try and close his legs, but Steve had him completely splayed open beneath him. 

“This is made for permanent use,” Steve explained, as he lifted the small metal cock cage. “I’ll maybe let you out once a week or so to give you a good cleaning, but otherwise it’s fine to leave on. You can bathe with it. You’ll have to pee sitting down, of course. But I suppose omegas already do?”

Omegas were supposed to, though in pretending to be a beta, Bucky never had. But peeing sitting down was the least of his worries with this thing. 

“It’s too small,” Bucky said, looking at it in horror.

Steve snorted. “It’s not,” he assured him. “I gave your size to Howard, and he made this custom in his lab, but it’s made exactly like all omega cock cages. It’s perfectly safe. I mean, it’s possible it could cause some shrinkage, but we’d just need to have a new one fitted if that happens.”

Bucky shifted uncomfortably. He could already feel Steve’s erection poking into his ass. For all the talk that the cage was what was best for him, it was obvious how much Steve loved the idea of locking him in one.

“But—“ Bucky started. 

“Enough stalling,” Steve told him impatiently, and roughly pushed his cock into the cage. His eyes were shining as he looked down at it. “Perfect,” he said, as he worked the clasps and tightened it so it wouldn’t shift or move. Then he pulled out a key, and locked it into place.

“It’s too tight,” Bucky protested. “Steve, it’s—“

“That’s how it’s supposed to feel. If it was too loose, it would slip straight off,” Steve told him. “I promise it’s not cutting off circulation, this design has been used on omegas for generations, and you’ll get used to the feel of it.”

Steve thrust his hips up, rubbing his erection against Bucky’s ass. “Since you’re already up, we might as well have some fun, don’t you think?” he asked wryly, and then promptly flipped Bucky onto his stomach. 

Bucky scrambled to get this balance, the new cage crushed awkwardly beneath him, but Steve gave him no time to adjust as he slid inside him again. Steve’s cock felt too large and heavy within him, and he jerked forward to try and escape it, but Steve just held him firmly in place by his hips as he started pounding into him.

Bucky was too exhausted to keep struggling, so he just fell limp against the bed and waited it out until Steve knotted him and then eventually pulled out. 

He could hardly think straight by the time it was over, unable to accept that this would be all his life was from now on. Steve was oblivious to his turmoil, just wrapping him possessively in his arms and telling him to sleep.

But sleep wouldn’t come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to control every single thing that Bucky does, and starts training him for his new role as a bonded omega. Bucky keeps breaking the rules, both intentionally and unintentionally.

The next two weeks were hell for Bucky. 

He would have gone crazy being stuck in a one bedroom, one bathroom room no matter what, but being stuck there with a possessive alpha in a new bond was intolerable.

Except it didn’t matter how intolerable he found it, because he didn’t have a choice in any of it.

Steve wouldn’t let him do anything, and barely let him out of bed. He needed permission to do anything for himself, even to go to the bathroom. Steve had never denied him that, but that was hardly the point. Steve wouldn’t even let him bathe alone, and had insisted on shaving Bucky completely below the neck as well as his facial scruff. Omegas had very little body hair to begin with, but Steve wanted it all gone anyway.

Steve claimed that he was only being so restrictive because wanted him to recover from his treatment at Hydra’s hands, but the doctor had already cleared him, and it certainly hadn’t stopped Steve from knotting him whenever he wanted. Bucky suspected Steve was just enacting a punishment for him having lied about being an omega In the first place. 

Not that Steve wasn’t using actual punishments, too. He’d probably spent as much time bent over Steve’s knee as he had in bed. 

Once when Steve had to leave to report to Phillips, Bucky had borrowed one of his shirts to sleep in because he’d been cold. He’d woken up to Steve angrily pulling the shirt off him and dragging him onto his lap.

It had been nothing like the quick warning slaps Steve had given him before. He hadn’t kept count but it seemed to go on forever, and he’d started crying and pleading by the end. 

Afterwards Steve had bent him over the bed and thrust into him frantically. He’d been so worked up he’d knotted him in just minutes, and had made Bucky promise he wouldn’t try and dress himself again and that he would obey his alpha at least half a dozen times before he’d let him back up. 

It had hurt him to sit for days, but Steve had still forced him to sit on his lap for meals.

He’d received many more spankings since then. One night Steve had decided that it was time for Bucky to learn to suck him properly and had put him on his knees. Bucky had kept gagging and trying to pull away as Steve had tried to push his cock all the way in. Steve had complained that he wasn’t even trying, and pulled him onto his lap to give him a few hard slaps, before putting him back on his knees and telling him to start again.

Eventually he’d managed it, taking him all the way down until Steve’s knot had started to form and couldn’t make it past his lips. Steve had kept grinding his knot against his lips as he spilled inside him and made him swallow every drop. 

After that, Steve had taught him how to present. If his alpha gave him the command to present, he was to drop to his elbows and knees, and arch his back to raise his ass. Steve would give him the command randomly, sometimes when he wasn’t even planning to fuck him, and if he didn’t get into position fast enough he’d get a few quick spanks. Bucky wasn’t sure what the point of that even was, since Steve far preferred to just grab him and put him how he wanted him.

But none of those spankings had been as bad as that first real punishment for wearing clothes. Breaking one of Steve’s rules, he had learned, would have severe consequences. 

There were three main rules:

He wasn’t allowed to wear clothes without permission. 

He wasn’t allowed to open the door or go outside. He wasn’t able to break that particular rule even if he wanted to, because the door was always locked anyway.

Then there was the third rule, which was really more of a blanket rule: he wasn’t allowed to say no to his alpha.

Not about anything.

Trying to say no got him spanked, with varying levels of severity, no matter what.

He was allowed to provide feedback to some limited extent, but if Steve choose to ignore it and he continued to resist, it would get him spanked just as thoroughly.

It had quickly become apparent to Bucky that Steve loved spanking him, and would take any excuse to do it. One wrong word and he’d drag Bucky over his lap, his erection growing harder and harder each time he gave him a smack, until he was satisfied enough and shoved Bucky down to fuck him urgently. 

Bucky was sore constantly, both from Steve’s vigorous knottings and the punishment spankings, and considering Steve had hated to leave him for more than a few minutes while their bond settled, there had been a lot of both.

So while some old part of him was worried about Steve going off to fight in a war without him, most of him was so desperate to have some space away from his alpha that he had to try and hide his relief when Steve finally announced he’d be leaving that night for a mission.

Steve, however, was not handling their impending separation nearly as well.

“Let’s go over it again,” Steve demanded.

“We’ve been over it a hundred times,” Bucky complained. “I’m not going through this with you again.”

“Excuse me?” Steve asked, his voice so steely that Bucky realized how much trouble he was in at once. “You don’t talk back to me. I think I need to leave you with a reminder of what will happen if you don’t behave while I’m gone.”

Bucky’s eyes widened in fear. “Steve, I’m sorry—“

Steve ignored him, manhandling Bucky until he was bent over the bed. He started spanking him right away, much harder than usual, and Bucky shouted in alarm. He reared up, but Steve held him in place with one hand on his back and laid a few more hard spanks in the crease between his butt and thighs. 

“Spread your legs,” Steve commanded harshly. 

Bucky pressed his eyes shut, twisting his hands up in the sheets. “Wha—?”

“You don’t want me to have ask you again,” Steve told him.

With a desperate sob, Bucky spread his shaking legs. Steve wasted no time in stepping between his trembling legs, unfastening his pants just enough that he could pull out his cock. “You need to start obeying me, Bucky,” Steve snapped. “I need to know you’re going to do as you’re told when I’m not here to watch you.”

“I will, I promise,” Bucky cried, “I’m sorry!”

Steve ignored his apology, lining himself up and angrily thrusting inside of his omega. Bucky surged forward with an anguished scream, and Steve reached up to cover his mouth with one hand and pull him back onto his cock with the other.

He pounded into his omega at a punishing pace, brutally snapping his hips against Bucky’s sore ass. After a moment he let go of Bucky’s mouth so he could better hold him steady as he fucked him, but Bucky didn’t scream again. He just panted as he tried to breathe through the pain.

He whimpered as his alpha’s large knot started to expand inside of him, but Steve kept grinding against him until it finally stuck. Steve collapsed on top of Bucky as he came, grunting as the pleasure was wrung out of him. 

Steve brushed Bucky’s hair out of his eyes, pushing his head to the side so he could lean down and kiss away his tears. “That’s enough crying,” Steve told him. “You brought this on yourself.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and then flipped them around so he was sitting on the bed with Bucky in his lap. Bucky cried out again as he was jostled, reaching back to desperately hold onto Steve because there was nothing else for him to hold onto.

“Now,” Steve said, sounding frustratingly collected, “Are you ready to talk to me and tell me what you’ll be doing while I’m gone?”

Bucky choked back a sob, leaning exhausted against his alpha’s chest, the knot still large and uncomfortable inside of him. He could barely think straight, but Steve had drilled the new rules into him so that he would never forget.

“I’m not allowed to wear clothes,” he said, which he wouldn’t be able to even if he wanted to—and he did want to—because Steve was packing them all. “I’m not allowed to open the door. When I’m brought food, there will be a warning knock on the door. I’m to wait in the bathroom until they’re gone.”

Steve leaned forward and nipped at his ear. ”I won’t be happy when I get home if one of them sees what’s mine while I’m gone,” he warned him. “What else?”

“I’m to eat all my meals and drink plenty of water. And I need to spend at least an hour a day on my flexibility exercises,” he continued, his voice going flat. “I’m to keep myself shaved for you.”

“That’s good, baby,” Steve said. “And if you behave, I’ll give you a book when I get back for the next time I’m gone. This time, I want you to spend your free time thinking about how long you lied to me about what you are, and how you plan to make it up to me by being my good obedient omega from now on.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky said quietly.

“Now if there’s an emergency or you get sick, you can wrap yourself in the blanket and pound on the door. A guard is nearby, so they’ll hear you. But it had better be something serious if you call for help. So help me if you just do it for attention—“

“I won’t, I won’t,” Bucky promised fervently. As disturbed as he was about his future of spending weeks at a time isolated in this room, it was still better than being with anyone outside of it. Now that everyone knew what he was, he’d be treated like someone’s cosseted possession instead of a person. 

At least when he was alone, he could remember who he was.

“I know, baby,” Steve said, softening. “You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha, I’ll be good,” Bucky promised. 

“I know you will,” Steve said, and kissed the side of his neck. “I got you a present. Well, it’s for both of us really. Hold out your hand.”

Bucky held out a hand nervously, so worried that it was trembling. But all Steve had was a small silver circlet, that he clasped around his omega’s wrist.

It closed with a snap and the seam practically disappeared. Bucky reached for it with his other hand, pulling at worriedly, but he couldn’t see any way to take it off. “What—“

“Howard gave me a new shield,” Steve explained. “I asked him to shave off a piece of it to make this so I could leave a part of it with you.” Steve places his chin on Bucky’s shoulder, looking down at the delicate bracelet. “Of course Howard, being Howard, went a step further. It’s got a locator in it, that I can check with another device. So I can look and see where you are whenever I get worried, and I’ll know you’re here safe.

“And if anyone ever dares try to take you from me again, I’ll always know exactly where to find you,” he added fiercely. 

Bucky glared down at the bracelet in horror. He supposed he should be grateful it wasn’t a collar at least, but it was still something meant for a pet. And any small hope he had about trying to run fled. It had been unrealistic enough to hope for as it was, because there was nowhere for him to go, but this would make it impossible.

“He’s thinking of selling the design. I know it would put a lot of alphas at ease to be able to keep tabs on their omegas when they’re not with them,” Steve said, and heaved a sigh. “I mean even making sure you’re safely locked in here isn’t making it any easier to leave you alone. Maybe this will help.”

“Will you take it off when you come back?” Bucky asked. And it wasn’t that it was even uncomfortable, though he’d have to get used to it.

It was more what it represented.

He’d thought he’d be able to get some of himself back when he finally got some space from Steve, but of course he was leaving part of his presence behind. There was no way he was ever going to be free of him. 

“No, it stays on,” Steve said simply. “I’m always going to want to know where you are.”

Bucky just sighed and Steve shifted him on his lap. He groaned as his sore ass rubbed against the harsh material of Steve’s pants, because his alpha had only bothered to lower them enough to get his cock out and into Bucky.

The only thing that kept him from losing it completely was he knew this would have to be the last time Steve knotted him before he left. He wouldn’t have time to do it again. 

Steve gripped Bucky’s hips, lifting him up to test the knot. Bucky cried out when the knot caught and stayed locked in him, and Steve sighed. “Sorry, baby,” he said. “But I really do need to get ready to leave.” 

Steve lifted him again, this time with enough force to tug him off the knot, though from Bucky’s shout it had to have been rather painful to dislodge it so early. 

“You’re alright,” Steve assured him, as he used his grip to flip Bucky back face down in his lap.

Bucky whimpered in fear, wiggling slightly as he fought against the panic telling him to get away. Bucky knew Steve didn’t have time to knot him again but he certainly had time to spank him again. 

“Alpha, please,” he begged.

“Shh,” Steve said, as he ran his hands over Bucky’s ass, roughly pulling the cheeks apart to look at his hole. “I’m just checking you over. Looks like there’s some bruising.” He tsked in disapproval, as though this was something Bucky had done to himself. “You really need to stop disobeying me, Buck. You know I hate being so harsh with you. But maybe the fact that you’ll need to sleep on your stomach the whole week I’m gone will be good motivation to do as you’re told next time.”

Steve pushed Bucky off his lap, lowering him to his knees on the floor. “Stay here,” he told him. “I’m already running late because of you. I don’t want you getting in the way.”

Bucky let his forehead rest against the bed, his sore ass painfully resting on the heels of his feet. Still, it seemed only moments before Steve was returning, wearing that ridiculous outfit, and pulled him back to his feet.

“I don’t want to leave on bad terms,” Steve said, pulling him in for a kiss. “So I have one last present to give you.”

Bucky knew better than to try to pull away, but he went still with worry. He doubted the gift would be something he wanted.

So he was surprised when Steve held out a simple leather-bound journal. 

Bucky took it from him, unable to stop himself from being grateful for one brief moment before he realized how useless it was.

Because Steve would read anything he wrote.

“I want you to keep a journal,” Steve said, reinforcing Bucky’s assumption. “An entry for every day. So I can know everything you did while I was gone.”

Bucky bit back a sigh. “Yes, Alpha,” he said, already knowing he’d just fill it in with what Steve would want to see.

“Every day, Bucky,” Steve said, as he leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. “Be good.”

Steve left then, locking the door behind him.

Bucky let out a shaky breath, basking in the silence for a moment. Then he let himself collapse to the floor, choking back sobs until he realized he didn’t have to hold back and just let them come out. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there before he finally managed to get to his feet and drag himself to the bathroom to wash his face. 

He turned himself to get a look at his backside in the mirror. It was a mess of red and purple and blue. Steve had turned his ass a painful bright red a number of times, but never anything like this. He suspected that Steve was taking his anger at having to leave him out on his ass.

He was so sore all over from Steve’s near constant use of him and the harsh spanking that he could barely manage to get out of bed the next morning. 

But the bruises didn’t last all week like Steve thought they would.

They were completely gone in three days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, but Bucky’s life as Steve’s omega is really just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE END NOTES FOR CHAPTER WARNINGS. it's probably nothing surprising based on my tags, but just in case anyone needs to check for possible triggers!

The war was over.

Bucky had never seen Steve as happy as when he came rushing into his quarters to let him know they were going home.

Bucky was glad that the killing had stopped, of course. This war had been horrifying and he’d wanted it to end more than he wanted anything for himself, but he was holding off on feeling any relief about his own change in situation. As much as he would be glad to never see that awful tiny room again, it would help to know where he was headed now.

But Steve had made all the arrangements on his own. Steve had just come in one day and started dressing Bucky in some of his clothes. Steve’s clothes were all a little big on him, but his alpha had told him firmly that he had no need for any clothes of his own. Steve forced his feet into a pair of worn boots that were more than a size too big and tightly tied them so they’d stay on.

Then he’d dragged him to a military plane, because that was the quickest way he could arrange to get them home. Steve had been making Bucky sit in his lap the entire plane ride, and halfway through the flight, he reached over and unbuttoned Bucky’s pants, tugging them down just enough that he was able to slip his cock inside of him.

Bucky had learned in the first few months not to pull away, but he couldn’t stop himself from voicing his concerns. “Steve, there are people here—“

“I can take you wherever I want to, I’m fully within the law. If I wanted to bend you over and fuck you right in the middle of the street, that would be perfectly within my rights too,” Steve murmured against his ear. “But don’t worry, I’m not gonna fuck you yet. You’re just gonna keep my cock warm for awhile.”

Steve reached down, pressing the heel of his hand against Bucky’s crotch almost painfully to push him down further into his lap. Bucky tried to squirm away but there was nowhere for him to go. He had been trapped since the day Steve had mated him. 

Things hadn’t gotten much better when Steve had returned to active duty. His life had consisted of long stretches of boredom interspersed with Steve’s returns from his missions. Steve would hardly say anything when he first got back from a mission, he’d just push his way into the room, still in his uniform, and force Bucky against the nearest surface like he couldn’t go another single second without having him.

Steve would have to go to briefings and had other duties during his time on base, but he’d spend every spare second he had pinning Bucky beneath him.

Bucky winced at the memory, unable to get comfortable seated on Steve’s large cock. He was used to it by now, but it never failed to be uncomfortable. It was made worse by the fact that Steve could sometimes stay hard for hours, sometimes fucking him hard in between periods of just keeping Bucky seated on his lap. He fell asleep inside him once and Bucky had been so sore in the morning he’d had to lean on the wall to walk.

Steve had watched him with a smirk and false sympathy the entire next day. He’d apparently enjoyed it so much that he’d done it twice more since.

He squirmed again and this time Steve grabbed onto his hips, holding him still and pressing him back down. “Shh,” Steve hushed him. “You know better. Stay still.”

“What,” Bucky started hesitantly, almost afraid to ask. Steve mostly let him ask questions, but sometimes he got angry and reminded him he’d tell him what he wanted him to know. But Bucky was worried about what was going to happen to him now. “What are we going to do when we get home?”

“I’ve arranged for a much larger apartment for us,” Steve told him. “One of Howard’s buildings, the penthouse. I’m still with the military, but we’re working on an arrangement to get me a job with then government. It sounds like a great opportunity, but I’ve told them I don’t want something that requires a lot of travel. I want to stay close to home now. Close to you.”

“But what about me?” Bucky asked.

Steve jerked his hips up, and Bucky bit back a pained yelp. “You know what you’ll be doing,” he said. “You’ll be taking care of me and our new home. That’s the only safe place for you, babydoll. I can’t have you going anywhere without me.”

“But—“ Bucky started.

“We’ve been over the rules, Bucky. Things aren’t changing just because we’ll be back in New York,” Steve told him firmly. “You lied about what you are long enough. This is what you’re meant for. This is exactly where you’re meant to be. Or do you need another reminder of your place?”

“No, no I understand,” Bucky said quickly, trembling as he remembered the first weeks of their bond, and the near constant spankings and knottings. Steve had made it very clear what he considered Bucky’s place to be.

“You need to remember that you’re mine,” Steve told him, flexing his fingers on Bucky’s hips as he held him down. They were mostly alone on the passenger bench in the cargo area of the plane, but every once and awhile a soldier would walk by checking various pieces of equipment. They didn’t even glance in his direction. It was nothing unusual to see an omega being handled in public, either for sex or punishment.

“I’m yours,” Bucky promised, pressing his eyes shut. “But please, Steve, I’m still so sore from last night...”

Steve tutted sympathetically, and then spun them around so quickly Bucky couldn’t register it. The next thing he knew, he was bent over the bench seat and Steve was behind him.

“I’ll be quick then,” Steve promised, “and you can sleep the rest of the flight.”

Steve pulled out and the shoved back in, his pace gentle only in comparison to how hard his alpha would usually take him. Steve moaned in pleasure as his knot formed and caught inside of his omega, before holding himself steady as he came inside of him.

“Take it, baby,” Steve murmured, leaning down to mouth at Bucky’s mating bite. “It’s all for you.”

Bucky’s knuckles were turning white from trying to balance himself on the bench, but Steve didn’t move them, keeping them like that until the knot went down enough he could jerk it out. It was a little too soon, and Bucky cried out in pain as it pulled loose. He could hear some of the soldiers snickering at the sound from somewhere out of sight.

“Hmm, I’ve made a mess of you,” Steve said thoughtfully. “Best plug you up.”

Steve had only started using the plug when he began planning their trip home, because he wanted him to get used to it. He’d explained he didn’t like them usually, because he always wanted Bucky to be as tight as possible for him, but it was just practical whenever Bucky had to wear clothes. It wasn’t like he was going to resist fucking him just because they were on a plane, so he’d need a way to keep the mess from getting everywhere. He’d hinted that it was probably going to be needed at their new home as well, to keep from making a mess now that they’d have more rooms than just a single bedroom.

Bucky hated the thing. It wasn’t very wide, but it was long enough to bother him and made of metal, with little bumps along its length. It pressed inside him uncomfortably, and he knew Steve loved watching him squirm whenever he put it in him. 

Steve pressed it inside of him with a forceful push, and Bucky grunted, catching himself against the bench. It hurt, but he supposed it was better than being forced to sit on Steve’s cock all the way back to New York. Steve sat back down, before pulling Bucky back into his lap. “Is that better, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky said, because saying anything else would just result in Steve doing something else to him. Most likely, he’d take it out and replace it with his cock again. 

Steve pressed a kiss to his temple, tightening his grip around Bucky’s waist. “We’re going to have such a wonderful life,” he promised. 

After they landed, Steve put them in a taxi to get to their new home, again tightly holding Bucky on his lap for the entire drive. He didn’t seem to like having Bucky out in the open around other people. After he pulled Bucky out of the taxi, he dragged him to his side with an almost painfully tight grip on his waist.

Bucky saw a female omega being pulled along behind a burly alpha coming towards them on the street. The omega was barefoot, and struggling to keep up, dressed only in a plain brown t-shirt. It was short enough that Bucky could see the gleam of her chastity belt from beneath the hem when she stumbled.

It had always made Bucky uncomfortable to see omegas in public. Alphas would usually barely let them dress, and would often abuse them right in full view of everyone. But there had been nothing he could do. Interfering with an alpha’s treatment of his omega could get you killed—as an omega, his punishment would be left to Steve and probably only consist of a more severe spanking than usual, but on suppressants while he was posing as a beta, he could have been beaten to death for trying to help. 

This omega looked exhausted. He could see heavy bruising along her thighs and her eyes were glassy and ringed with dark circles. Her alpha kept landing thunderous smacks on her backside that Bucky could hear from twenty feet away as punishment for going too slow.

He saw Steve glance over at them as well, before tugging Bucky closer. “I guess I overdressed you, huh?” he sighed. “It’s hardly traditional, but I couldn’t stand the thought of all those eyes on you.” 

He leaned down, pulling on Bucky’s collar to place a kiss on the mating bite. “Maybe the next time I have to take you somewhere I’ll be better able to handle it. Because I do want it to be absolutely clear to everyone that you’re my omega.”

Bucky felt sick at the thought, but he’d known as Steve was dressing him that he was lucky. The general rule was omegas were only allowed to wear one single piece of clothing outside of the house. 

But Steve had always been jealous, ever since they were kids. He hadn’t wanted Bucky to have any other friends, and would sabotage them the first chance he got. Now, he was pulling Bucky as close to him as possible, and glaring at anyone that even looked at him.

Not that anyone was actually brave enough to look at Bucky for more than the two seconds it took to notice Steve’s terrifying expression. At least, no one dared until Howard met them outside the building to show them inside.

“I’d heard your omega was gorgeous, but wow, Steve, you got yourself a beauty,” Howard said, winking at Steve. “And look at that, you let him wear a pair of your boots. That’s adorable.”

“Howard,” Steve snapped, and somehow managed to drag Bucky even closer.

Howard shook his head. “You know I’m not a threat to your omega, Steve,” Howard said simply, as he turned to lead Steve inside the building. “I can’t tell you how pleased I am you decided to live in one of my buildings. Security is top of the line, and I’ve already added some extra precautions for your crafty little omega, considering the special circumstances. He won’t get far if he tries to leave.”

“He wouldn’t,” Steve said, giving Bucky a warning squeeze.

“Well it can’t hurt to be prepared,” Howard shrugged. “I knew a guy once, found and mated an omega that had been passing as a beta lawyer. Can you believe it? A fucking lawyer. Anyway, he kept trying to run away. The alpha got sick of it so just kept him chained to the bed. I’m guessing you don’t want to do that?”

Bucky went pale. He’d half believed that the stories of alphas doing that kind of thing weren’t real. Even with the many horrible things that were considered perfectly acceptable to do to an omega, keeping them tied to the bed was considered excessive. 

“Of course not,” Steve said. “Bucky knows how to behave. But as you said, it can’t hurt to be prepared. It will make it easier to leave him here alone if I know he’s safe.”

“Nowhere safer,” Howard assured him, as he led them into the elevator. “There’s also a complimentary chef and cleaning service too, but we can hash out the details later.”

“I really appreciate this, Howard,” Steve said. “I’m not sure what I would have done otherwise.”

Howard waved a hand dismissively. “It’s nothing,” he said. “But if you want to pay me back, why don’t give you me some feedback on that new plug I gave you? Stark Industries is becoming quite the leader in omega accessories.”

Steve patted Bucky’s behind consolingly. “He’s not very fond of it,” he said. “Says it’s uncomfortable to move in.”

“Ha!” Howard said. “And did you tell him that it’s supposed to be?”

“Howard,” Steve snapped in irritation, and Bucky flushed and turned away. 

“Sorry, but I mean that’s how all omega plugs are designed,” he shrugged. “If he was enjoying it, _that_ would be a failure. No alpha wants their omega getting pleasure from something that’s not them. There’s no pain though, right? Because it shouldn’t hurt.”

Steve turned to him and grabbed his chin to force him to meet his eyes. “Any pain, baby?”

Bucky almost wanted to lie to sabotage Stark, but it really only hurt when it first went in, and he suspected Steve would know if he lied. He shook his head, and Steve smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good,” he said, before turning back to Howard. “I’ll be wanting a couple more of them to switch them out.”

“Sure,” Howard said, “I’ll have some sent up.” 

They exited onto the penthouse floor. “And here we are!” he said, motioning around them. 

“And my floor is restricted?” Steve asked. “I don’t want anyone coming to the door I don’t know about. My omega will be here alone when I’m at work, and you know how I value my privacy.”

“Of course. I’m the only one with access, the other penthouse is mine,” Howard said, before turning back to give Bucky a leering look. “You’re not going to be a complete shut-in though are you? You should have me and Pegs over for dinner.”

Steve’s fingers tightened their hold on Bucky again. “I still don’t like anyone around my omega, Howard, you know that. Anyway, last time Peggy and I talked she still wasn’t happy with me.”

Howard snorted. “She’s still mad about the way you bonded your omega? Some of those Brits really do have strange ideas about omegas. What were you supposed to do? If anyone had a claim on him it’s you. But look, just because you’re mated that doesn’t mean you stop seeing people. Just lock your omega up in the bedroom while you have company.” 

Bucky shuddered, biting back his angry retorts about being talked about this way. He did wonder what it meant about Agent Carter being upset with Steve. She was an alpha, he would have thought that like Howard she would approve of how Steve treated him. The British may allow omegas a few more liberties, such as more say in who they were mated to, but from what he could tell while he was stationed there the end results for a bonded omega were about the same. 

“I know it’s been over a year now, but the war wasn’t a great time to bond,” Steve said wryly. “And he still hasn’t submitted fully to me yet. I think we need to be on our own for awhile.”

“Fine, fine,” Howard huffed. “Can’t say I blame you. If I had an omega like that, I’d want to be alone with him too. Which I guess is my cue to leave.” Howard promptly unlocked the door, and then tossed the key to Steve. “Have fun getting your omega all settled in.”

“Thank you, Howard,” Steve told him. “For everything.”

“Anything for you, Steve,” he said. “And hey, come stop by my lab sometime. I have some ideas I want to run by you. More presents for your beautiful little omega.” 

“Of course,” Steve said, before roughly pulling Bucky into the apartment and shutting the door behind them. He turned back to his omega the moment the door was locked. “Finally. Now, let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Bucky didn’t bother to protest as Steve pulled off his shirt and forced him to step out of the boots and pants. He hadn’t been allowed underwear, anyway. Steve ran his hands down Bucky’s sides, drinking him in as he did. “Perfect,” he said, and reached out to grab Bucky’s wrist. “I’ve seen pictures of the apartment of course, but let’s take a quick tour.”

Steve pulled him from room to room by the wrist, letting him know as they went what rooms he was allowed in. The only places restricted to him without his alpha’s express permission was the room Steve had claimed as his office, and the large walk-in closet.

“Other than that, you can go anywhere you want,” Steve told him, as though he were being generous. “Unless I’ve given you other orders, of course.”

Bucky glanced around the nice apartment. There was definitely plenty of space, and it had am amazing kitchen. He would have loved to live somewhere like this, once. 

“Well, baby, what do you think?” Steve asked him, pressing his mouth against Bucky’s ear. “Because I think I’m gonna fuck you against every surface in this place.”

Bucky shivered in his arms, but managed not to pull away. “Will I ever be allowed to go anywhere?” he asked quietly.

Steve sighed, like the question disappointed him. “Bucky, it’s your job to stay in the home,” he reminded him. “You’re to always be here waiting for me when I get back. You’ll only be allowed to leave if it’s absolutely necessary, such as doctor visits when I finally get you pregnant. I thought you’d accepted that. Or was Howard right? Do I need to be more concerned about you?”

“No, Alpha,” Bucky assured him quickly. “Haven’t I been good?”

“You’ve been so good, darling,” Steve agreed. “I’m just always worried about you. I don’t want you to get hurt like when Hydra had you ever again. But this isn’t punishment. Nearly all alphas keep their omegas in the home. There are so many dangers for you outside of it, it’s better to just not risk it.”

Bucky looked back around the penthouse, where he would be held indefinitely. It was beautiful, at least, and very modern, like that exhibit at the Stark Expo about the new modern home. 

“What about my family?” Bucky finally dared to ask. “Now that we’re back in New York—“ 

Steve huffed with irritation. “Buck, honestly, your family is just lucky I’m not pressing charges,” he said. “They lied about your designation since birth and let you get drafted. As far as I’m concerned, the fact that you think of yourself as a beta and were made a prisoner of war can all be traced back to your parents. So, no. You can’t see your family. Probably not ever again.”

Bucky blinked back tears, having expected that. He would be afraid to ever ask again, because as Bucky’s alpha Steve would be within his rights to charge his mother with neglect of an omega—where if found guilty, she could spend the rest of her life in prison. If his father hadn’t died years ago, Bucky suspected Steve would have already lodged charges against him.

“But enough of that,” Steve said, brushing Bucky’s tears away dismissively. “Exactly how sore are you, baby?” Steve’s hands traveled down towards Bucky’s ass.

Bucky winced. Steve had wanted to celebrate their last night on the base and the end of the war. He’d put Bucky on his back and pounded him roughly until he knotted him, and when the knot went down he put his increased stamina to the test, and had taken him again without ever pulling out. Steve had eventually fallen asleep on top of him, his knot still locked inside of him. 

He hadn’t been able to walk much in the morning, which as usual had seemed to please Steve, as it gave him an excuse to carry him to the airfield.

Then he’d taken him again on the plane.

“I...” Bucky started, worried this might be some kind of trap. “I’m pretty sore.”

“Hmm,” he said thoughtfully. “Okay. I was really looking forward to fucking you in our new home, but I know I’ve been a bit rough with you lately. Maybe I should give your gorgeous ass a little break, huh?”

Bucky couldn’t believe it. Steve had never agreed to let him rest a bit when he was sore, at the minimum he might have just made an empty promise to be gentle.

“Get on your knees, instead,” Steve added. 

Bucky’s cautious sense of relief fled, but he didn’t hesitate. Any hesitation would have gotten him hit, no matter Steve’s apparent concern about him being sore. So Bucky smoothly dropped down to his knees, and opened his mouth the way he’d been taught.

“That’s a good boy,” Steve said, unfastening his pants. He let them fall around his ankles along with his underwear, and then slid his cock into Bucky’s mouth. “You don’t have to do anything this time, just hold on and stay still.”

That was all the warning Bucky had before Steve’s hands wound in his hair and he thrust down into his throat. He fucked his mouth carelessly, pushing into his throat only to pull back and thrust down again. 

“I wish I could knot your lovely mouth,” Steve told him, between groans of pleasure. “I’ve heard it can be done. Would you like that, baby? Would you like my knot in your mouth?”

Bucky couldn’t answer, but he knew his answer wouldn’t matter anyway. Steve would do as he liked.

Steve let out a long groan of pleasure, and pulled Bucky flush up against his knot, though thankfully he didn’t actually try to force it into his mouth. 

Bucky steadied himself by his hold on Steve’s hips as he tried to pull air in through his nose. He had to fight all his instincts not to pull away, because he knew that it wouldn’t matter how sore he was, pulling away from his alpha would get him spanked.

Finally Steve started coming, and Bucky struggled to swallow it all the way he’d been taught. 

Steve held Bucky pressed tightly up against him as he rode out the aftershocks of pleasure, and then finally let go. He brushed back Bucky’s hair, tilting his head back. 

“Go ahead and go get some rest, sweetheart,” Steve told him. “I want you to go and stay in our new bed until I come get you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky told him. He staggered to his feet and unsteadily walked to the bedroom, the plug pressed against him uncomfortably but Steve hadn’t taken it out and he wasn’t allowed to remove it on his own. He could feel his alpha’s heavy gaze on him the entire way to the bedroom.

The bed was soft and plush. The sheets felt like nothing he’d ever touched, smooth and silky. He crawled beneath them and rested his aching jaw against the pillow, fighting back tears. 

As far as prisons went, he supposed at least this one was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: semi public sex. No one is watching them but people are around. Bucky also sees another barely dressed omega being treated badly by her alpha in public. The rest is already covered by the tags, but I feel like I should also warn for Steve, who will continue to get even worse in this, while also continuing to believe he's the best alpha ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a glimpse into what Steve, and a good portion of the country, believes to be his rights regarding his treatment of his omega, and none of it is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was supposed to be a short intro scene, and somehow became a whole chapter. It’s kinda a weird interlude with a lot of worldview exposition. Anyway normal warnings for this story apply: the way Steve and many other alpha’s view omegas in this is very disturbing!

Steve had kept his word and gotten Bucky a library in their new home, but he had filled it with insipid alpha/omega romances about unruly young omegas brought to heel by their strong alphas, and manuals about how to be a better omega. One of them Steve had made required reading, as it was full of exercises to help him better hold sexual positions, and other things he could do to please his alpha.

Steve had reluctantly agreed to buy him a stack of science fiction dime novels when he’d begged him for some, but Bucky had already read through them all three times and Steve had told him he wasn’t getting any more of them until he’d read some of the other books he’d already bought him. 

And Bucky wasn’t that desperate yet. 

But there was one book that he’d been forbidden to read: _The Proper Handling of Your Omega_ , written by some rich alpha asshole, probably.

Usually Steve left it in his locked office when he was at work, but last night he’d kept them up late reading. Well, Steve had been reading. Bucky had been forced to hold Steve’s cock in his mouth without moving or disturbing him, something that Steve had been doing more and more often. He called it training. If he moved or choked too much he’d get spanked.

It had been nearly midnight by the time Steve finally decided to put the book down so he could lazily fuck his mouth, and he’d just left it right there on the nightstand. He’d apparently forgotten about it in the morning.

Bucky was good at following Steve’s rules when he was being watched, but when he knew he could get away with something he didn’t let Steve’s orders stop him. So about an hour after Steve left for work, he went back to the bedroom and opened up the book.

He had just wanted to know what kind of things were considered ‘proper handling,’ and was disappointed to learn that it mostly consisted of things Steve was already doing to him—or worse.

He had a bad feeling from the start, when the first chapter highlighted the need to keep your omega isolated and protected from the world. Bucky felt an old anger begin to burn in his chest as he read. He missed mother so much, and Steve hadn’t even allowed him to write her. He wasn’t even sure if she’d received a correction to the letter she would have received about his death while he was a prisoner of war.

And Bucky just got even angrier the more he read:

_Once an alpha has obtained an omega mate, it is important that he immediately take the omega to his home to bond with. Traditional marriage ceremonies, if they take place at all, should happen prior to the actual mating. A new alpha will not be able to tolerate others around his omega. This will lessen after the first couple of weeks, but an alpha will never truly be at ease having others around his omega._

_This feeling is entirely natural, and very good instinct. Omegas should not be allowed around anyone whenever it can be avoided, aside from of course their alpha and children. It is best to limit even your omega’s time with their previous family, if you are not able to cut ties entirely, as is preferred._

_An omega should also be trained to speak to only to their alpha and children. People should know better than to address a bonded omega directly, but in case someone does attempt to interact, the omega should look to their alpha for guidance. An alpha is meant to act as a barrier, protecting their omega from the world._

_Omegas should, obviously, never be allowed to go anywhere without their alpha. There have been certain unsubstantiated claims lately that this isolation can be harmful, but it is the opposite that is true. Omegas that are pulled in too many directions are unable to focus fully on their alpha and children. If a omega begins to feel too isolated, simply put another baby in them. Making sure an omega has children to look after and care for is the best way to keep them safe and happy._

Bucky glared at the pages. Steve had told him he wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone without permission, but Bucky hadn’t realized at the time he was possibly never going to be allowed to talk to anyone else ever again. But when they left for New York, Steve had warned him if he spoke to anyone or even if he spoke _in front of someone_ that he would pull down his pants and spank him right in front of everyone. He was only allowed to speak to Steve, and only when they were alone, unless given express permission from his alpha. Permission that Steve certainly hadn’t given. 

He wondered if his mother hadn’t been the one to lie about him being a beta if Steve would let him see her, and for the first time he thought maybe he still wouldn’t have. He would have wanted Bucky alone like this no matter what.

The next chapter was even worse, describing the necessity of never allowing an omega to have their own clothes:

_A newly mated omega should never be allowed to wear clothes in the home except at the alpha’s request, and even then it should only be clothing for the alpha’s amusement. This is because omegas should always be naked for their alphas with easy access for mating, as well as being symbolic of how vulnerable and in need of an alpha’s protection omegas are. As such, omegas should not even been given a robe. If the weather is cold, the omega may be provided a blanket. If they need to be taken outside the home, they should be put in something simple of their alpha’s, such as an overlarge shirt, or if absolutely necessary in cases of cold weather, pants or a skirt. They should always be kept barefoot, and can be carried by their alpha over any rough terrain._

_After an omega has their alpha’s first child, it is generally acceptable at that point to allow the omega to wear a single piece of clothing, something such as a t-shirt, short dress or skirt only, while they are caring for the children. However, when the children are not present, they should be trained to immeadiatey remove any clothing, and of course while in the bedroom they should continue to not be allowed any clothes._

_There is an alternate option available for wealthy alphas, who may choose to get a nanny to handle the childcare so they can continue to keep their omega naked and available to them at all times. However, it is best even in these cases that the omega should still breastfeed the child for a minimum of one year. Two years are generally preferable, though for multiple or close births this can begin to take a toll on an omega._

Bucky glared at the book. He hated not being allowed to wear clothes. Steve had fully dressed him to travel at least, but since arriving in New York, Steve hadn’t allowed him out of the apartment, so he hadn’t been allowed clothes for months. That was if you didn’t count the time Steve had dressed him up in some omega lingerie, and Bucky certainly didn’t. He hadn’t even thought about how uncomfortable the no clothes inside rule would become when he had a child. 

He supposed he should be grateful he would likely be allowed a t-shirt. At the moment, he wasn’t even allowed to try and cover any part of himself, or Steve would give him an immediate spanking. He’d been sitting with his hands in his lap once, accidentally covering his cock, and Steve had dragged him off the couch and bent him over it to give him ten harsh smacks on the crease between his butt and thighs. Bucky had been crying and pleading by the end, but Steve hadn’t let that deter him from fucking him hard while he continued to lecture him. 

Bucky had been very careful since then not to even cover himself by accident. He even needed permission to use a blanket outside of the bedroom. 

The next chapter was about the necessity of keeping omegas in chastity devices:

_Omegas should always be kept in permanent chastity. Female omegas should be kept in a chastity belt. Male omegas should be kept in a cock cage. Some alphas believe it’s acceptable to allow their omegas out of chastity during heat, but this is a mistake. An omega in heat is not able to control their urges, they become mindless and desperate, and this is the best time to teach them that their pleasure is inconsequential. An omega needs to learn that their only purpose is to please their alpha, and allowing them to enjoy their heat will confuse this message. As such, permanent chastity is always preferable._

Bucky hated the cock cage. Steve was right that he had gotten used to it. The metal was thin and light, and he hardly noticed the weight of it now. But occasionally Steve would unlock it to roughly scrub him down, and the relief was incredible. He always cried when it went back on. 

He’d thought only the really traditional alphas still believed in the practice of permanent chasitity, but from what he’d heard from Steve this was just standard practice. The book seemed to support that. 

He ignored the rest of that chapter, which appeared to just be bogus medical studies  
touting the harmful effects of allowing an omega to orgasm. Bucky skipped to the next chapter, which was worryingly titled: _Your Rights As An Alpha:_

_In addition to bearing their alpha’s children, an omega’s primary purpose is to give their alpha sexual pleasure. Omegas are generally resistant to sex outside of their heats, and may complain of pain or soreness. This is normal for a newly mated omega, and should be disregarded._

_Alphas are very aggressive and have an extremely active sex drive, and omega bodies have been made to withstand this. It is almost  
impossible to seriously injure an omega during a sex act, and they will eventually learn to find acceptance through their submission._

_The only way for an omega to be truly content is through service to an alpha, and in receiving the security that their alpha provides to them in return._

_As such, omegas should be trained to always be ready to service their alpha. They should be trained to present themselves in their alpha’s favorite sexual positions, and to kneel whenever their alpha wishes to use their mouths. Some alphas prefer to simply move their omega how they want them, and this is perfectly acceptable, but should not mean that the omega is not still provided with proper training._

Bucky sighed, and turned the page in disgust. Steve definitely fell into the latter category of alpha. He loved using his strength to push and pull Bucky wherever he wanted him. Once when he’d been trying to clean the dishes from dinner, Steve had just grabbed him and placed him on his back on the kitchen table, before dragging him to its edge so he could push into him.

No warning, and no preparation. Steve hadn’t even talked to him the entire time aside from one stern command to _stay still_. He’d just done what he wanted and then kissed him possessively when the knot finally came loose, jammed the dreaded plug into him, and told him to hurry up with the dishes and then meet him in the bedroom.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence. 

Bucky considered himself lucky if Steve had a long day at work and was only able to fuck him twice, once in the morning and once at night. It was almost always at least three, and on the weekends Steve would sometimes hardly give him a break at all. 

Bucky hated that this was considered an alpha’s due. Steve would act the part of the loving husband when it suited him, but for the most part he used Bucky like he was a sex toy. Alphas and omegas used to have more of a partnership, until the early part of the 20th century when omegas had started getting caught in illicit relationships with betas. Alphas had panicked as there were less and less omegas being born as it was, and cemented ancient traditions as laws. Omegas were no longer allowed to be with anyone but alphas. They were to be sheltered and kept chaste until given over to an alpha mate by their parents—they would be assigned one, if their parents were unable to choose. They’d moved fifty years backwards almost over night.

His mother had wanted nothing to do with that nonsense, and it had still been early enough in the change of public opinion that she’d managed to find someone sympathetic and keep his status hidden. 

And he’d never be able to tell her how grateful he was for that ever again.

Bucky flipped to the next chapter, optimistic for a slight moment when he saw it was about showing omegas affection—but he should have known better than to expect anything good to come out of this book.

_In addition to strict discipline and security, omegas need constant affection and reassurance. For example, an alpha should always let an omega know they have done well after the completion of a punishment._

_Omegas should always be made to sit on their alphas lap, or placed to kneel right beside them, at the alpha’s preference. If an alpha prefers to keep an omega kneeling beside them, it’s advisable to still have some point of skin to skin contact._

_Omegas that are well behaved deserve to be coddled by their alphas, and even omegas that have been causing problems should be comforted once their punishments have been completed. The idea that traditional alphas are cruel is a blatant misunderstanding of the dynamic._

_Alphas are required to be strict it is true, and should always punish their omegas swiftly and firmly whenever necessary, but they should also hug and kiss them, and keep their omegas as close to them as possible. There’s nothing more comforting to an omega than to be held securely in their alpha’s arms._

Bucky snorted at the ridiculousness of the claim. The last thing he wanted after being forcefully raped by his alpha was to be held trapped on his lap, his sore behind pressed against the rough material of Steve’s pants. Bucky almost wished Steve would prefer him to kneel, but he rarely ever did. Usually only if he was irritated with him, or doing something else that required his full attention. In those cases, he might force Bucky to his knees in the middle of the room to wait for when Steve was ready to acknowledge him again, or he might put him on his knees right beside him. Sometimes he would have to carefully hold Steve’s cock in his mouth the whole time.

But most of the time, he forced Bucky to sit in his lap, and would kiss and fondle him almost constantly. 

The only time he ever got a break from his smothering attentions was when Steve left for work.

Reluctantly, he forced himself to look at the next chapter, and winced. It was about the necessity of discipling an omega, which he should have expected. 

_We have touched on the importance of showing affection to an omega, but even more important is that they are properly disciplined. Spankings with the hand should be given liberally and swiftly at any infraction, on the omega’s bare behind, both in public and private. Other spanking implements such as a spoon, paddles, straps, or canes, should be reserved for more severe infractions, though they can certainly be used more frequently if needed to keep an unruly omega in line. Tip: using a cane directly on an omega’s hole is a wonderful deterrent._

_If an omega is newly mated, it may be necessary to tie them down. Some alphas may always prefer to keep an omega tied up during punishments, and that is fine, but an omega should still be trained to hold their position during a punishment and taught never to pull away._

_If an omega does try to escape or fight their punishment, they should promptly receive additional punishment._

_It is important to acknowledge that alphas will almost always become aroused while spanking their omega. An alpha having an omega completely in their power, squirming in their lap or bent over in front of them, will make them want to mate as soon as the spanking is done. This is entirely natural, and as with all other alpha instincts, is entirely healthy and to be encouraged. Omegas should come to expect that they will be penetrated immediately after spankings, and depending on the severity of the offense, an alpha may choose to be particularly rough with them as further punishment._

_While an omega should certainty never be allowed to ask an alpha to stop punishing them—an offense that should always extend their punishment—a properly enacted spanking should result in crying and begging by the end of it. If the omega is not crying, then their punishment was too lenient. At the same time, a spanking should also never stop immediately when an omega begins to cry. The punishment should always be finished out despite their protests._

_The standard of behavior for omegas is so high that no omega will be able to entirely avoid punishment. This is as it should be, as the punishments are a vital part of an alpha’s bond with their omega. In fact, the most effective way to keep your omega properly disciplined is a routine morning or nightly over the knee spanking. Making sure your omega always has a well spanked bottom is the best way to keep them in their proper place and ensure a happy bond._

Bucky paled, because the last paragraph had been underlined with pen, and he knew Steve had bought the book new. “Fuck,” he cursed, before slamming the book closed and putting it back on the nightstand. He had a feeling he didn’t want to know what else it held. Maybe for once he should have listened to Steve. 

He headed back to the living room, looking at his shelf of useless books in disdain, because the problem was that he had nothing else to do. Steve left to work for some new secret agency in the mornings five days a week, and didn’t make it home until five or six at night. Since the penthouse had been furnished by Howard Stark, it had a television, but Bucky wasn’t allowed to watch it on his own. He suspected Howard of having set something up to alert Steve if he tried, and he still remembered how much a punishment spanking hurt when he blatantly broke a rule.

Bucky wasn’t even allowed to do most of the normal omega tasks of cooking and cleaning. Steve made him do the dishes, and he had to keep things tidy and wash and change the bedsheets daily—sometimes, twice a day—but that was pretty much it. Howard’s building came with an on site cook that sent them up food whenever Steve called for it, and there was a cleaning service that came once a week. Steve made sure they only came when he was home. He would only allow Bucky to wear one of his t-shirts, and would keep him on his lap while the maids worked. He wasn’t allowed to talk to them. 

All Steve apparently wanted was for Bucky to sit around looking pretty, waiting for him to get back home. Any time Bucky even hinted at wanting to be able to do something with his days, Steve would just remind him that he’d be busy with their first child soon enough. Because Steve had only allowed him to continue taking suppressants during the war, and the last dose was finally wearing off. 

Bucky was trying not to think about that too much. His heat was only a couple of weeks away, and there was no way Steve would ever be persuaded to wait on children. He’d already started setting up a nursery. 

Bucky froze when he heard the door, and turned towards it with dread. As bored as he’d been, he knew things were about to get much worse for him. 

Boredom was always preferable, these days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn’t happy that Bucky still questions him and sometimes flinches or pulls away from him. His plan to fix it is sort of counterproductive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I mean, it's really just more of the same! But it will be getting progressively worse for the next couple of chapters.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Steve said as he arrived home from work, smiling at his omega as he looked him up and down. Ever since their mating Bucky had been kept naked pretty much constantly, and Steve still looked at him in awe every time. “I’ve had a really bad day. What do you say you make it up to me?” 

Bucky swallowed hard, knowing that whatever Steve wanted him from wouldn’t be good. “We could…we could watch something on television?” he asked hopefully. 

“Babydoll, you read my mind,” Steve told him, but after he turned on the television and switched it to some movie, he sat down and he unbuttoned his pants to pull himself out. 

Bucky had been expecting that. He pretty much never got to watch television unless he was sat on Steve’s lap, usually impaled on his cock. It was still better than other options. But when he moved to climb on Steve’s lap, Steve shook his head and pushed him back. 

“No, on your knees,” Steve told him.

Bucky lowered himself to his knees with dread, understanding what was coming. Steve reached out and put a hand behind Bucky’s head. 

“Put it in your mouth,” Steve told him. 

Bucky leaned forward and opened his mouth, carefully taking it in. Steve didn’t let him go slow, and used the hand on his head to push him forward when he got impatient. He only stopped when Bucky’s lips were at the edge of where his knot would form.

“Good boy,” Steve said. “Now stay still and don’t distract me. I like this movie.”

Bucky tried very hard to keep still and breathe through his nose. He managed to drift away mentally for awhile, not coming back to himself until he felt Steve growing harder inside his mouth.

“There you are,” Steve said fondly, when Bucky reopened his eyes and looked up at him. “I need you to be good and not pull away. Can you do that for me?”

The question was obviously performative, as he immediately grabbed Bucky’s head to hold him in place and there was no way for him to respond. Bucky rode it out as Steve roughly fucked his mouth, forcing himself to swallow as his alpha finally came down his throat, grinding his knot against the omega’s lips. 

Bucky started to pull back once it was over, and Steve gently pushed him back on his cock. “I haven’t told you that you can move,” he said. “The movie’s not over yet.”

By the time the movie credits started and Steve finally eased him back off of his cock, Bucky’s jaw and throat were sore. Steve reached out to help him off his knees and Bucky flinched away on instinct.

Steve’s expression closed off as he noticed the flinch, and he pushed to his feet. He grabbed Bucky’s wrist to pull him up as well. 

“Come on,” he said, and tugged Bucky into the bedroom. “We need to talk. I thought things would start improving now that we’re safe in our new home. But you haven’t been settling in as well as I’d hoped.”

“I’ve been good,” Bucky protested worriedly. There was no way he could know he’d looked at the book. He put it back exactly as it had been. “I’ve done everything you’ve said.”

Steve shushed him as he sat on the bed, grabbing him and pulling him to stand between his alpha’s legs. “I know you’ve been _trying_ ,” he agreed. “But I also know you’re still adjusting and trying to accept that this is your life now. You haven’t fully submitted to me, Bucky. You still try to pull away from me sometimes, or hesitate when I ask you to do something. Remember your birthday, when I bought that special outfit for you? After all your complaints about not having any clothes, you weren’t even grateful for your surprise.”

Steve had given him the box all wrapped in a bow like a real present. When he had opened it and seen the dark blue bodice and lace and garters, he’d shaken his head and stepped back in horror, because he’d known what that particular gift meant for his day, and it looked so painful to wear. That was all he’d done. Just stepped away from him and given a single shake of his head.

Steve had been furious that Bucky wasn’t grateful for the gift. He’d cruelly bent Bucky over the hard wood at the foot of the bed, his caged cock getting smashed beneath him with enough force that Bucky was already crying out in pain before Steve even started spanking him. He’d focused the hits on his upper thighs and the curve of his butt, wanting the evidence of the spanking to still be visible after he’d dressed him.

Steve had insisted on dressing Bucky himself, ordering Bucky to be compliant as he moved him around how he wanted, rolling on the tights and garters on and then lacing up the bodice so tightly that Bucky found it difficult to breathe. 

Steve had made him wear it the rest of the day, and had barely been able to keep his hands off him. Bucky hadn’t been able to walk across the room without Steve grabbing him and bending him over something, and his alpha had made a lot of headway in his desire to fuck him against every surface of the house. 

Steve had told him not to get used to having something to wear as though Bucky were enjoying the outfit, and that such occasions would be for special days only. The bodice was ruined by the time Steve had taken it off him anyway. The lace ripped in places where it snagged against hard surfaces, and some of the laces pulled out of the bodice entirely from where Steve had been using it like a handle.

Steve had laughed at the state of it and thrown it away, then hinted that he would be borrowing a Captain America dress from one of his former show girls to put on Bucky for his own birthday present. 

“And what did you do when I gave you that gift, Bucky?” Steve demanded, shaking him gently. 

“I pulled away from you,” Bucky said quietly. 

“And what should you have done?” Steve asked. 

“I should have put on what my alpha wanted,” Bucky told him. 

”Well, you should have let me dress you how I wanted. You’re still not allowed to dress yourself, but that’s close enough I suppose,” Steve said wryly. Steve reached out and framed Bucky’s face with his hands, the grip more restraining than reassuring. “Omegas should be grateful with whatever their alphas give them, and they should never pull away from them. I can tell you’re still having trouble accepting this.

“That’s why I think it’s time I started giving you routine spankings to remind you of your place,” Steve told him. “You’ll be getting one every night to start.”

“No, no please,” Bucky started, trying to pull away, even though he knew that would only make it worse. 

Steve just heaved a loud sigh and tightened his grip. “You see, the fact that you would still say no to me is proof how much it’s needed. You need to start trusting that I know what’s best for you. You can’t keep questioning me, Bucky. And it’s better to have the reminder spankings than to have to give you harsh punishments constantly.”

Steve used his grip on Bucky’s face to make sure he met his eyes. “But don’t think you won’t still get an immediate punishment if you disobey me. The nightly spankings are only meant to make you behave. It won’t save you from misbehavior. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Bucky knew that Steve wasn’t as cruel as some alphas, but there was no getting away from the fact that he liked making Bucky hurt. He was overly rough in sex and would use any excuse to spank him. Bucky hadn’t had a single orgasm the entire time he’d been with Steve, and he knew exactly how much Steve got off on keeping his cock locked up—because Steve would tell him all the time.

Steve would watch Bucky struggle to walk straight after treating him roughly the night before with smug pleasure, even as he spoke sweet nonsense to him and promised to make up for it (he never made up for it).

It was a common alpha trait though, and to be expected, if Steve’s book was to be believed. Alphas liked to keep their omegas dependent on them, preferably sore and in bed—it was considered proper.

So Bucky knew that it could be worse. He’d heard of some alphas buying fucking machines and leaving their omegas tied to them whenever they left. Steve wasn’t like that at least, but then most omegas didn’t have to satisfy a super soldier. Steve was so strong that he had no problem manhandling him, and the force of his ‘simple hand spanking’ was enough to have him crying within the first five spanks.

And now he was guaranteed to be getting at least one a day. 

Steve reached up to wipe away Bucky’s tears, watching him sadly. “The fact that you’re so worried and upset by a simple spanking is why I have to do this. You need to learn to accept whatever I want to do to you. You need to learn to find happiness in pleasing me.”

“It just hurts so much,” Bucky said quietly.

Steve chuckled lowly, and released his hold on Bucky. “Well, spankings are supposed to hurt, baby,” he reminded him. “That’s the whole point. And this one is to remind you what happens if you’re not good for me.”

“But you’re so much stronger than other alphas,” Bucky tried. 

Steve frowned thoughtfully. “I do sometimes forget my own strength,” he admitted. “How about this: I was going to make it twenty-five swats, but we’ll make it twenty to start instead and see how it goes. I think you can handle that, don’t you?”

Bucky wanted to protest, but knew that would just result in Steve going with the original twenty-five. He swallowed down his pride and gave a reluctant nod. “Yes, Alpha, thank you.”

“All omegas get spanked, Bucky,” Steve told him gently. “Once you fully submit to me I shouldn’t have to do it every night, but you’ll always need to be spanked sometimes. I promise, even though it hurts, one day you’re going to find comfort in the security it provides, in knowing you’re entirely in my hands.”

“Not all omegas,” Bucky said carefully, aware he was probably pushing his luck.

“What?” Steve asked.

“You said all omegas, but it’s not, really,” Bucky clarified. “There are some places omegas still have rights and this would be considered abuse.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed and he reached out to grab hold of Bucky’s arms. “Those countries are not safe for omegas,” he snapped harshly. “They let their bonded omegas leave the house, only for them to get raped in the streets by other alphas. We’re lucky to be in America, where traditions are honored and omegas are kept safe. I would never let anything like that happen to you, and that’s why this is necessary. Do you understand me?”

Bucky knew that wasn’t true. His mother had shown him pictures of omegas and alphas holding hands right out in the open street in countries like Denmark and Sweden. She’d told him stories of a country in Africa where omegas were warriors and defended their king.

She had tried to send him away after his first heat, to some place he’d be safe, and he hadn’t wanted to leave Steve.

He had to bite back a hysterical laugh. 

“Do you understand me?” Steve asked again, his voice hard as he tightened his grip Bucky’s arms. 

“Yes, Alpha,” he said tonelessly.

“Okay, well, come on then, no use putting it off,” Steve told him. “I’m getting tired and I still want to fuck you.”

Steve didn’t bother waiting for Bucky to move, just grabbed his waist and then upended him over his lap. He didn’t waste any time, and started right up on Bucky’s upper thighs, before moving to his ass. He made sure to alternate hits on each side, and then he landed two forceful swats to each cheek right where his butt met his thighs. 

Bucky cried out at the sudden pain, already trying to hold back tears. It wasn’t quite as painful as the spankings he received when Steve was truly angry, but it was close enough. He could already feel Steve’s large erection pressing up against his stomach. Nothing got to Steve like spanking him. With the exception of a couple quick spanks he’d received in public, Steve could never resist knotting him right after.

He supposed there was going to be no avoiding that. The book had been pretty clear that this was to be expected. He still had to blink back tears, because Steve was always rough when he fucked him, but it was always worse when his ass was already throbbing from a spanking.

“You’re fucking perfect you know that?” Steve asked, as he lifted Bucky and dropped him on the bed on his back.

Bucky’s eyes widened in worry and pain as his backside hit the bed, but he knew better than to move from where Steve had put him. But he was in trouble if Steve was putting him on his back. Steve tended to prefer putting him in the standard omega mounting position or bending him over something and taking him from behind. The times that Steve choose to put him on his back instead were always extra rough.

Steve tore at his own pants, letting out a groan of relief as he finally pulled his cock free. He wrapped his hands around the back of Bucky’s knees, pushing them out and back to nearly bend Bucky in half. Steve still required him to keep up on his daily omega exercise routine, designed to help him please his alpha. Bucky hated that he needed to do it, but it was increasing his flexibility, which Steve had been taking full advantage of. 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, babydoll,” Steve told him, as he pushed himself inside until he was pressed right up against Bucky’s sore behind. ”Sometimes I wonder why I ever let you leave this bed at all.”

Bucky let out a startled cry as Steve started roughly thrusting into him with no warning, setting a pace so fast that Bucky wasn’t sure any regular man could manage it. 

Steve just held him down, not even looking at his face. He just looked down to watch his own cock moving rapidly in and out of his omega’s body, letting out little sounds of intense pleasure. Bucky’s cries of discomfort at having his sore ass pounded so harshly seemed to just make Steve take him even harder. 

“We’ve really gotta start trying out more positions,” Steve decided, and Bucky felt his stomach drop at the thought. “Maybe I’ll even let you ride me, what do you say, baby?”

Bucky just pressed his eyes and tried to wait it out, just wanting for it to be over

“I said, what do you say to that?” Steve snapped, pausing in his brutal pace long enough to lay a hard slap against Bucky’s inner thigh. Bucky gasped at the unexpected pain, scrambling beneath him even though there was no way for him to twist free, and Steve laid a matching swat on this other thigh. “Settle down and answer me.”

“Yes, yes, Alpha, please,” Bucky said through a sob. “I want to ride you.”

“Hmm,” Steve said. “Maybe later. I’m enjoying this too much.”

Steve started up his frantic pace again, jackhammering in and out, until the knot started to go wide enough that it slowed him down. He finally let go of Bucky’s legs with a groan, collapsing on top of him as he began to come. 

Bucky’s feet slid against the sheets, his legs aching as he tried to ignore the all too familiar feeling of being filled by his alpha. His ass was burning from the spanking and from being crushed into the bed, and he couldn’t help it when tears began leaking down his face again.

“Aw, baby,” Steve said, lifting himself up a bit to take the pressure off. He reached out to wipe away Bucky’s tears. “Don’t cry, you did so good. You were so good for me.”

Bucky tried to stop crying but didn’t quite manage it. Steve’s knot would last ten to fifteen minutes, sometimes it lasted twenty. He couldn’t move and everything hurt.

“Here, let’s do this,” Steve said, and rolled them suddenly, putting himself on his back while holding Bucky securely on top of him. The motion was painful and a little nauseating, and Bucky had to hold onto Steve as he tried to adjust. 

It wasn’t comfortable, because he couldn’t fully lay flat and his caged cock was crushed awkwardly between them, but it did at least lesson the pressure on his sore ass.

He tried to adjust himself to find a position that hurt less, but Steve wasn’t having it. Steve reached around to cup Bucky’s ass and then thrust his hips up in warning. Bucky let out a pained whimper, and Steve let out a dark chuckle, moving one arm around Bucky’s back to pull him down against him as tightly as he could. Bucky whimpered in pain as it jostled where the knot held, and Steve pressed a kiss against his temple in apology. 

“You’re alright,” Steve told him, “but you need to get used to sleeping with my knot inside of you, baby. When you’re in heat, it’s gonna last a lot longer.”

Bucky winced at the thought of his heat. After looking through that book, he doubted Steve would remove the cock cage for his heat. He’d heard before how awful that was—despite that an omega’s main drive during heat is to be knotted, not allowing them to come kept them from ever truly gaining relief and usually lengthened heat from two to three days to four or five, and Bucky’s were already on the longer side.

Bucky tried to shift again to get more comfortable, and Steve gave him a warning squeeze. “Stay still,” he told him, “or you’ll get another spanking.”

Bucky froze, knowing it wasn’t an idle threat. “Sorry,” he said quickly.

“It’s okay, baby,” Steve told him, leaning down to place another kiss on his forehead. “I know you’re gonna learn.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky accidentally broke one of the rules, and Steve spends the whole night making him pay for it.

Bucky was just finishing putting the dishes from dinner away and wiping down the table when Steve came storming in, looking furious. Bucky froze, like terrified prey, and tried to think what he could have done to anger his alpha. 

Since Steve had started giving him a spanking every night before bed, he really had been trying to be extra good so as to not add more punishment to his day. The nightly spanking was almost more than he could handle as it was. Steve never went easy on him with them even if he’d been behaving perfectly all day.

Part of Bucky’s mind rebelled against the fact that the nightly spanking was doing exactly what Steve said it would, that it was _working_ , but Bucky had still been doing everything he could to avoid further punishment. He’d only hurt himself in trying to rebel against it. 

So he couldn’t think of anything he’d done that could make Steve this mad.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Steve snarled at him, and slammed Bucky’s journal onto the table. “I check it at the end of every month!”

Bucky’s heart sank as he looked at the journal in horror and realized the severity of his mistake. He’d just assumed that had been for when they were back on the base and Steve went on missions. He hadn’t known he was supposed to keep up on it now that they were home in New York.

“I ordered you to keep a journal whenever I’m not there to watch you. While I’m at work, I need to know what you’re eating and when, and if you’re reading I want to know what book. I want to know how long you did your exercises that day,” he told him firmly. “I’d trusted you enough to stop checking it so much, but I guess I should have stuck with checking it every day. You obviously still can’t be trusted to look after yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Bucky said, his heartbeat spiking. “I thought that was only for while we were on base—“

“Think, omega,” he sneered. “Did I ever tell you that you could stop keeping the journal?”

Steve hadn’t, Bucky realized sickly. And he wasn’t allowed to stop doing something he’d been ordered to do until Steve told him he could. He’d just assumed. 

”What am I going to do with you?” Steve asked. “How can I finally get through to you that you need to obey me?” He shook his head, angrily running a hand through his hair. “I guess I should have listened to Howard when he told me I should buy a cane for you. You can be sure I’ll be getting one for next time, but I suppose for now we’ll have to make do.”

Steve opened one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a wooden spoon. Bucky had to force himself not to back away as Steve stomped towards him with it and grabbed his arm. 

“Bend over the table,” he ordered.

“Steve, please, I’m sorry,” Bucky cried. 

Steve ignored him, shoving him against the edge of the table and then pushing him down across it. “You haven’t written in the journal for the last twenty eight days,” he told him. “You’ll get one hit for each day you missed.”

Steve carelessly kicked his legs further apart, and then pressed his hand against his plug. Bucky had been wearing it all day. He’d woken up that morning to Steve moving him into a better position so he could fuck him before he had to get ready for work. Steve had pushed the plug in him when he was done and told him to go back to sleep. 

He had either forgotten to tell him he could take it out when he took his bath or he hadn’t wanted him to. Bucky suspected it was the latter. Steve almost always left it in him now.

“At least you kept this in,” Steve said, which seemed to answer that question, and then left it alone. “It stays in until I’m done.”

The first hit of the spoon landed on his inner thigh without warning, and it hurt differently from Steve’s hand, sharper and more concentrated. He cried out, lurching against the table in his instinct to get away, and pressing his legs closed to try and protect himself. 

Steve harshly kicked his legs back open. “Stay in position or I’ll start over,” he snapped. “That’s how most omegas have to take their punishments. You have no idea just how lenient I’ve been with you, Bucky, and this is how you repay me?”

Bucky wrapped his hands around the opposite edge of the table, holding on and trying to stay still. The spoon landed on him again, the other side this time, and he cried out but managed to hold his position. He didn’t think Steve was bluffing about starting again, and he didn’t know how he was going to manage twenty eight hits as it was.

Steve steadily worked his way up his ass with the spoon, making sure to pay equal attention to both sides, and then started making his way down again. Bucky tried to keep count but his brain was too lit up by the pain to hold on to the numbers. He was lucky Steve hadn’t demanded he count. 

At the end Steve focused on hitting the crease between his butt and thighs, making sure it was going to be painful to sit for a week. One hit landed with a particularly loud crack, and for a moment the world shifted out from under him, so that he felt like he might fall right through the table to the floor. 

He only knew it was over when Steve carelessly tossed the spoon on the table, and then roughly pulled out his plug. Steve placed one hand on the back of Bucky’s neck to hold him against the table, and then shoved into him.

He started pounding into him, deliberately keeping his thrusts short and forceful to keep in contact with his omega’s sore ass. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” Steve growled, as he pulled his growing knot out and then roughly shoved it back in. “Is this why you keep testing me? You want me to be rough with you, is that it?”

“Please, I’m sorry, Alpha, I’m sorry,” Bucky begged, but Steve ruthlessly tugged his knot out again, and then ground himself against him until it popped back in. 

“Are you going to do as you’re told from now on then?” Steve demanded. “Are you going to be good for me? My good omega?”

“Yes, yes, alpha, please,” Bucky cried.

Steve grunted, his anger seeming to only feed his excitement, and fell heavily on Bucky’s back as he started to come. He kept jerking his hips upwards as he filled his omega, nearly lifting Bucky’s feet up where he struggled to balance them spread out on the tile.

Steve sat back in the kitchen chair when he finally finished, keeping Bucky locked on his knot. He reached out to grab the journal and pen, and placed it on the table in front of Bucky. “I want you to write everything you can remember about the last twenty-eight days,” he told him. “I know you’re going to forget things, but we’re gonna sit here until you’ve listed everything you can remember.”

Bucky choked back a sob as he grabbed the pen. His ass was on fire, and as usual Steve hadn’t bothered to step out of his pants, so the rough material was pressing up against his battered flesh. 

He supposed he should be grateful that there was very little Steve actually let him do, because it wasn’t hard to catch up on the journal entries. He just wrote everything he was supposed to do every day, regardless if he’d actually done it. Steve’s knot went down far before he finished, but his alpha had stayed hard and kept Bucky sitting on his cock. He had a bad feeling Steve wasn’t done with him yet. 

“Good job, baby,” Steve told him, placing a kiss behind his ear when he finished checking his work. “Are you ever going to forget to write in your journal again?”

“No, alpha,” Bucky said quietly, his voice hitching as he continued to try and hold back a sob.

“How do you feel?” Steve asked him.

“It hurts,” Bucky said, which was an understatement. His whole ass felt like it was on fire, and being sat on Steve’s large cock wasn’t helping. 

“Good, it’s supposed to,” Steve said, his voice darkly amused. “How much? Are you gonna try to pull away if I want to fuck you again or will you show me how good you can be for me?”

Bucky pressed his eyes shut. Steve would be fucking him either way, so he might as well give him the answer he wanted. “I’ll be good, Alpha,” he said. 

Steve placed his hands on his hips, lifting him off his cock and pushing him to his feet. “That’s good, baby,” he said, and then he heard Steve let out a startled breath. “What—“ 

Steve looked at the table in concern, running his hand over the surface. He spun around to face Bucky. “Are you hurt?” he demanded urgently, reaching out to grab Bucky and pull him closer. 

Bucky just gave him a disbelieving look at that ridiculous question. 

“I mean anywhere _else_?” Steve added harshly, as he ran his hands across Bucky’s ribs. “Did I press on you too hard? Bucky, answer me! Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Bucky finally said, watching his alpha lose it with wide eyes. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly so concerned, considering he’d just beaten him with a wooden spoon and then fucked him with the intention of making it hurt as much as possible.

Steve was examining his arms and wrists, splaying out his fingers to carefully check each one. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Fuck,” Steve said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Bucky’s stomach. “I must have broken it some other time. Maybe it was the other day when I put you on your back. I _was_ holding on to the table pretty hard trying to get some leverage to get deeper inside you.”

Bucky glanced at the table and finally noticed what had him so upset. He’d worried he’d lost control of his strength and pressed Bucky hard enough into the table to crack the wood. There were two short splits on the opposite edge, and one long thin crack down the center where Bucky’s body had been. The cracks were small enough to be hardly noticeable, but they hadn’t been there before. 

They weren’t from the other day, either. 

Because that was where Bucky’s hands had just been. 

”Just—“ Steve started, before shaking his head. “Come here.”

Steve pulled him forward to tumble him over his lap, and pushed the plug back into him without warning, before pulling him right back up to his feet. “I need to take care of some things. Just go get on the bed and present for me. I’ll be in to fuck you in a bit.”

Bucky stumbled carefully out of the kitchen to the bedroom, wondering as he did what the marks on the table meant. He was sure that was exactly where he’d been holding on, and he could remember a moment when Steve had landed a particularly vicious hit that he’d thought the table was moving beneath him and he’d nearly lost hold of his position.

But he glanced down at himself and he looked fine. His backside and his jaw were almost always sore these days, but Steve never really hurt him anywhere else. He’d maybe slapped him in the face a couple of times when he was really mad, but that was it. Everywhere else he was unmarked. 

The table had probably just been badly made, or the wood had gone rotten. He certainly wasn’t going to tell Steve he thought he was the one that broke it. Steve would definitely spank him for it. 

Unable to put it off anymore, Bucky got on the bed and crawled into the center. He pulled his legs beneath him to raise his ass, and then leaned forward to rest his head on his arms. The plug was pressing uncomfortably against his sore hole, and his butt and legs burned from holding the position.

He almost wished Steve would hurry up. But he just kept waiting, afraid to move in case Steve showed up and caught him out of position. He didn’t want to give him another excuse to use that awful spoon again. But Steve still didn’t show up. 

It to have been almost an hour by the time he finally heard Steve at the door. He was stiff and his legs had started to tremble as he held himself up.

“Look at you,” Steve said. “So obedient. In fact, you’ve been taking your punishment so well I’m gonna let you decide what we do first.”

“Alpha?” Bucky asked in confusion.

“Do you want me to go ahead and start fucking you now, or do you want to get your nightly spanking out of the way first?” Steve clarified. “I’m up for either, honestly.”

Bucky froze for a moment, and then let out a sob, resting his forehead back against the bed. “Alpha, please,” he begged.

“Please what, baby? I know you’re not trying to get out of your nightly spanking, because you know you get that no matter what other punishments you’ve earned yourself.”

Bucky was trembling, and Steve ran a hand down his spine, in an empty gesture at calming him. 

“Spanking first please, Alpha,” he finally forced himself to say.

He’d rather get it out of the way, and there was no guarantee that Steve wouldn’t just fuck him again anyway if he left the spanking until last. Steve wasn’t usually able to stop himself from fucking him after giving him a spanking. He didn’t really seem to try.

“Good choice. Hmm, you really are a little bruised already,” Steve informed him. “This is probably going to hurt a lot, so you can make as much noise as you want, but I need you to stay in position.”

“Yes, Alpha,” he said.

“Good boy,” he said, as he crawled up behind him. 

Steve always pulled him over his lap for his nightly spankings, but this time he left him in the presenting position, and just placed a hand at the back of his neck to hold him in place. This time he pulled out the plug first and tossed it somewhere. Bucky made a mental note to find it and clean it in the morning, or Steve would be mad.

Then Steve brought his had down hard, and Bucky couldn’t think of anything else.

“Alpha please,” Bucky cried, careful not to ask Steve to stop, because he wouldn’t anyway and it would probably just earn him more.

The first few hits had him jerking helplessly in Steve’s iron hold. If he’d tried to pull away in any other situation it would have enraged his alpha, but being so desperate and that he was just mindlessly trying to twist away from the next hit always seemed to turn Steve on. 

“Fuck,” Steve cursed, his voice thick with arousal. “You’re doing so good for me baby. Just a couple more.”

Steve laid the last two on his sensitive inner thighs, which were already bruising from the spoon, and Bucky sobbed, pressing his mouth into the sheets to try and muffle his cries. 

Steve lined himself up and leaned over him, keeping the hand at the back of Bucky’s neck to hold him in place. He let out a pleased grunt as he sunk back into his omega where he belonged. 

“You’re always so tight after I spank you,” Steve told him. “You’re so good for me, baby. There’s nothing better than this.”

He shoved into him hard, and then stayed there for a moment, pressed up against Bucky’s sore ass. “But it is pretty routine, isn’t it?” Steve asked. “Howard says I’m not adventurous enough. Maybe it’s time I let you ride me, what do you think? I mean, I’m always the one doing all the work, but you still have a lot to make up to me.”

Steve shifted them, pulling Bucky up with him until he was sat in Steve’s lap with his back against the alpha’s chest. “Well, come on, baby,” he said. “Ride me.”

Bucky couldn’t get any leverage to move. He tried to lift up with his sore trembling legs, but could barely manage an inch or two before he was falling back down with a yelp.

“You’re just helpless, aren’t you, baby,” Steve said, running his nose along the back of Bucky’s neck. “You’re just stuck on your alpha’s huge cock.”

Bucky winced, shaking his head. “I need,” he started, “I need something to hold onto.”

Steve let out a snort, and pulled Bucky off him. He moved and sat up against the headboard, and motioned to his hard and glistening cock. “Well? Come get back on it,” he said. “You can hold on to me.”

Bucky moved slowly, crawling into Steve’s lap facing him this time. Because Steve wasn’t laying flat, the angle made it hard to sit on his cock. Steve rolled his eyes at his struggle and pushed himself down, so his body was mostly flat. “Better, baby?” Steve asked. “Are you finally gonna ride me now or do you need more help?”

Bucky suspected any help would come at a cost. “I’m ready, alpha,” he said. He reached back and gripped Steve’s cock, steadying it as he very carefully lowered himself down. It was almost nice, setting the pace for once, but Steve was beginning to look frustrated and Bucky doubted he’d let this go on long.

He finally bottomed out, letting out a pained gasp as Steve’s cock pushed up too far inside of him. The angle meant there was no space between them, he was utterly filled.

“You do know you’ve got to move, right, baby?” Steve asked wryly. He put his hands at Bucky’s hips, but only lightly, steadying him rather than moving him for once. 

Bucky lifted up and then fell, his pained yelp mixing with Steve’s pleased groans. He tried again, bracing himself on Steve’s shoulders, and managed a bit better. The problem was it was painful, and it was hard to keep moving knowing that it was going to hurt, so he kept moving as slow as possible.

Which was obviously frustrating Steve. 

“You’re not very good at this,” Steve told him, frowning as he watched Bucky try to carefully lower himself back down. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Bucky said worriedly. “I’m trying.”

“I know you are, baby.” Steve heaved a sigh. “But I guess this is why alphas don’t let omegas take the lead in the bedroom,” he told him, as he grabbed Bucky’s hips to lift him off again and then tumbled him face down on the bed. “You need me to take control for you. You need me to take care of you.”

Steve spread open Bucky’s thighs, then lifted him by his hips and pushed back inside. “We’re gonna have to practice though. I want you to be able to ride me properly by my birthday. It can be your present to me. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky said quietly. 

Steve pulled out of him and the forcefully shoved back in. “Oh yeah,” he groaned, as he started thrusting hard and fast. “This is more like it.”

Steve wasn’t able to last much longer after that, his knot getting caught inside of his omega and then he came long and hard. “I love filling you up,” he said, jerking his hips when what little give the knot would allow. “What about you? You enjoy having my knot in you?”

“Yes, alpha,” Bucky said, but it came out with a sob and wasn’t very convincing. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby, I know you’re too sore to really enjoy this,” Steve laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll be craving my knot soon enough. You’ll be begging me during your heat, sweetheart. And once you give me my first child, and you finally submit to me, you’re gonna want me all the time.”

Steve went limp against his back, laying over him and holding him in place, his ass burning where Steve was pressed against it and the knot huge and uncomfortable inside of him.

And Steve was falling asleep.

Bucky whined low in his throat as he realized he had no way out. He wasn’t allowed to ask Steve to move, or stop, or let him up. He was stuck until he let him go.

“Shh,” Steve said, brushing a hand though his hair. “We need to get some sleep. But before that, I want you to tell me what you’re going to do tomorrow when I’m at work?”

“I’m going to follow the rules and write everything I do down in my journal,” Bucky said quickly.

“Hmm,” Steve said. “See that you do. Cause I have to say, it was much easier on my hand to spank you with that spoon. I think I’ll be using it again.”

“I’ll be good,” Bucky promised shakily.

“I know, babydoll,” Steve said. “You did so good for me tonight. In fact, you took your punishment so well that I’ll give you a choice in the morning. If your ass is still too sore you can ask me to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours instead.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Bucky’s vision blurred with tears, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t blink them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: I mean it’s basically more of the same, but also maybe some humiliation in this one, as Steve makes Bucky participate in his rape and then belittles Bucky’s sexual performance. So everyone that wants Steve dead is going to want him extra dead after this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally goes into heat, but none of Steve’s many plans for it turn out as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE END NOTES FOR CHAPTER WARNINGS
> 
> A/N: Posting an extra chapter this weekend because I probably won't be able to post during the week, I'll be traveling for the next few days. Hopefully should still have the next chapter ready by the weekend though! We're getting very close to the end, probably only three chapters left max.

”But why—?” Bucky asked shakily. 

“It’s for your protection,” Steve said simply.

“What if I have to go to the bathroom?” Bucky demanded. 

Steve let out an impatient sigh. “Then I’ll unchain you and take you to the bathroom,” he said. “Bucky, this isn’t a suggestion. It’s an order. An omega always needs to be tied to the bed during their heat. It’s for your own safety.”

Bucky eyed the padded cuffs in Steve’s hands. A chain connected the two cuffs by a few inches, but there was a much longer chain that would be used to attach the cuffs to the bed. They were designed to restrain but not to hurt, because of course omegas were so delicate—it was such an absurd stereotype, considering the constant rape and abuse omegas had to deal with and still manage to function. 

Sometimes Bucky didn’t know how _he_ was still managing to function. Things hadn’t gotten any better when Steve started giving him a spanking every night before bed. He’d still spank him at any wrong word, too. These days he could hardly ever find a comfortable way to lay so he could sleep, especially not with Steve pressing his overheated body right up against him. 

He’d woken up that morning confused, to Steve lifting his legs up and sticking two fingers roughly in his hole. His alpha had been grinning widely, and that was when Bucky had felt the slick dripping down his thighs. Steve had huffed out a pleased _finally_ , and then dropped Bucky’s legs, before rushing from the room, leaving Bucky disoriented. He’d returned just moments latter, gleefully examining the padded cuffs. 

“Now are you going to get on the bed like a good little omega, or are we going to have to start your heat out with a punishment?” Steve asked. “I think I’ve been pretty lenient with you the last few days, but I have been meaning to try out the new cane I got for you.”

Bucky moved back to the bed quickly. Steve had been threatening him with the cane for the last couple of days, and he knew it was only a matter of time, but he was going to avoid it as long as he possibly could. The spoon had been bad enough.

He laid down on his stomach, the way Steve preferred, and stretched his arms above his head.

“There,” Steve said, as he clasped the cuffs around his wrists and worked the chain through the headboard. There wasn’t enough slack for him to pull his arms to his chest, but there was an enough slack that Steve would have no trouble flipping him over whenever he wanted.

Bucky let out a breath, twisting his wrists to see how much give there was. There wasn’t anywhere near enough. He remembered being strapped down to that table in Azzano, and suddenly he couldn’t take in any more air.

Steve reached up to run a hand through his hair. “Bucky?”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky gasped out. “Please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good.”

Steve sighed heavily. “You haven’t done anything wrong, baby,” he assured him, “but you need to calm down. It’s common to panic in heat, that’s why these cuffs are necessary. Can you calm down for me?”

Steve kept running a hand through his hair, like he was petting him. Bucky hated that it actually was a little calming. It was certainly not something anyone with Hydra would have done. “See, this isn’t so bad, is it?”

“No, Steve,” Bucky said, trying to still his trembling. His heat would be five days at the most. It really wasn’t so bad. Some alphas kept their omegas tied to the bed all year long—Bucky knew they did, because Steve told him all about it once while he fucked him into the mattress, and Howard had said the same thing.

“You’ll call me Alpha during heats,” Steve told him. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky said obediently.

“God, the way you look,” Steve told him, running his hands up Bucky’s naked sides. “I can already smell the heat on you.”

Steve was still dressed. He almost always was, only removing his clothes to sleep. Bucky knew he liked the contrast of Bucky walking around naked and vulnerable while he was fully clothed. Steve slid a hand beneath him, palming a hand against Bucky’s caged cock. 

“I know you’ve been trying so hard to be good, but I’ve decided the cock cage stays on,” Steve told him. “Everyone says it’s better for you in the long run if I don’t let you out of it.”

Bucky let out a pitiful whine. The cock cage didn’t hurt most of the time, though on occasions Steve liked to deliberately try to get him hard, causing him to strain painfully against the cage. Usually, it wasn’t an issue, because he didn’t find any of what Steve did to him pleasurable. Sex was generally painful for omegas outside of heat unless they were carefully prepared, which Steve was always too impatient to do. 

If anything the cage almost added a little protection, as Steve liked to press him against whatever surface was available to fuck him. The first few times Steve had mated him, it had been crushed beneath him painfully. 

But he could remember his first heat, and how orgasming was the only relief he had the entire time. Without the ability to come, the only relief he would get the entire heat would be while he was knotted.

Which was, he knew, the entire point. Steve was trying to train him to only want his knot. 

“Please, I can’t,” Bucky pleaded. He could already feel his cock straining painfully against the cage as his body prepared itself for heat.

“You can and you will. I promise if I feel like it’s too much for you, I’ll reconsider during your next heat. And if you get pregnant on our first go, you’ll be getting a reward,” he told him. “But the cage will stay on. You should only want me inside of you, sweetheart, that’s how this works.”

Bucky bit back a frustrated sob as he felt Steve pressing against him from behind. He could already feel the bulge of his alpha’s erection straining against his jeans.

“I also got you a new toy from Howard to make things easier on you,” Steve told him. “Here, let me show you.”

Steve held out a metal dildo with a knot at the bottom, and Bucky’s eyes went wide. It wasn’t as large as Steve’s, but then he didn’t know anyone that was. It was still large enough to worry him, and it made of unyielding metal. 

“No, no, alpha, please, I just want you,” Bucky tried.

Steve laid a powerful swat on his inner thigh and Bucky yelped. “Say no to me again and I really will get the cane,” he promised. “Your heat is going to be hard enough without adding your first caning to the mix.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky sobbed, unable to hold back the tears now.

“I know how to take care of you, you need to stop questioning me,” Steve snapped. “You’re already getting slick, _finally_ , so this will go in fine, you’ll see. As much as I’d like to, I can’t be filling you up every second of your heat. I have other responsibilities, you know that.”

Bucky bit his lip to hold back any further protests when he felt the metal dildo pressed against his entrance. Steve wasn’t gentle about pushing it in, probably as further punishment for saying no. His arms strained against the cuffs as he tried not to move away. 

The knot on the dildo was fairly small considering what he was used to, but Steve still had to roughly force the last part inside. To Bucky’s shame, it really did feel good and his body started to relax. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable, his caged cock prevented any real relief, but it did settle him a bit to be so filled. He had one moment of thinking he would be able to manage this if he just didn’t move when the vibrations started up.

Bucky shrieked, rearing up and tugging at the cuffs in panic. Instead of punishing him for moving, this time Steve just laughed and laid on top of him, forcing him back onto his belly.

“Like that?” he asked. “Howard got it working like that without any wires or anything. It’s got three more settings for us, and I set it to switch up to them all on its own.”

Bucky couldn’t believe this was the lowest setting. He panted desperately as his cock strained painfully against he cage, but he was unable to move with Steve on top of him. 

“I gotta go do a few things,” he told him. “You just lay here and get yourself all ready to be knotted. I’ve wanted to have an omega in heat all my life, and I can’t believe this is something I get to have with you. I can’t wait to sink inside you while you’re so hot and desperate.”

Bucky whined as Steve pulled away, and Steve laughed again. “You can go ahead and move as much as the cuffs allow, darling, but you better be presenting for me when I walk back through the door.”

Bucky groaned and pressed his head in the pillow, shifting to try and find relief, but the steady vibrations were inescapable. He panted harshly, thrusting his hips and caged cock into the bedding, but that only made it worse. The cage was already starting to chafe as his cock strained against it, trying to get hard. 

Bucky lost track of time for awhile after that. By the time the dildo reached the highest setting, Bucky could feel it in his teeth. He’d wrapped his bound hands around the headboard slats to try and brace himself, but it didn’t do him any good. There was no getting away from the sensation. The bedding beneath him was wet from slick and half hearted discharge from his bound cock. He couldn’t get fully hard or come, but it was desperately leaking. 

He still managed to force his legs to bend beneath him when he heard Steve approaching, arching his back and raising his ass to present it to his alpha.

“Oh look at you,” Steve said huskily. Bucky could hear the sounds of clothes hitting the floor, but didn’t dare turn around. “You’re begging to be taken at this point, aren’t you, baby? I hope you like your new toy.” Steve crawled on the bed behind him, clasping his hips and pulling his ass even further up. “Cause we’re gonna be using it a lot.”

Bucky buried his head into the pillow, resigned to that. He’d already figured that out from how much Steve had liked telling him about it.

“But I think you need something else right now, don’t you?” Steve asked. “Go ahead and tell me what you want, baby, you have permission to speak.”

“Take it out,” Bucky panted. “Please, alpha, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please take it out.”

Steve sighed heavily, like he was disappointed. “This isn’t punishment, Bucky. This is good for you. You need to be stimulated constantly during heat. I’ve read all the literature.” He reached beneath Bucky, laughing at the large wet spot. “Seems like you love it to me. But you still haven’t told me what you want.”

“Please, alpha, please knot me,” Bucky pleaded, knowing what Steve wanted to hear, and knowing it was the only way he’d pull the dildo out. “I need you.”

“Of course, baby,” Steve told him. He pulled out the dildo in one quick tug, not even bothering to turn off the vibrations first.

Bucky cried out in surprise, nearly losing his balance and tipping to the side, but Steve caught him and held him in place. Bucky didn’t even have a moment to feel empty and Steve was already pushing inside of him. 

“You’re always so tight for me,” he grunted, giving a few harsh, short thrusts. “And god you’re so wet. You’re the best thing I’ve ever felt, baby. Do you know how much I love you?” 

”Yes,” Bucky said, because he did. Steve loved him so much it had destroyed him.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had dreamed about bonding with Steve. The version that came to rescue him in Azzano wasn’t the one that featured in his fantasies. Whatever they had done to Steve, it had either changed him too or Steve had changed because of it. 

Maybe it was as simple as Steve finally being strong enough to take what he wanted without anyone being able to stop him. 

Steve tightened his hands on Bucky’s hips, dragging him backward onto his cock, before pulling him off again, not moving himself. Having Steve move him back and forth on his cock made it impossible for Bucky to hold onto anything, and he finally gave up and just went limp in exhaustion, allowing Steve to move him however he wanted.

He drifted away in his mind for a moment, only getting dragged back to his body when Steve’s knot started to grow.

Steve reached under him to place his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, using the new grip to force Bucky back on his knot. Bucky’s vision started to go a little grey as he felt Steve coming inside of him, and the world faded away. 

By the time he came back to awareness, Steve’s knot had come loose and his alpha was pushing the metal dildo back inside of him. Bucky let out a pained whine, trying to escape. “Please, no,” he started. 

Steve smacked him hard, right on the center of his ass, which pressed the knotted dildo deeper in and had Bucky crying out. “You’re usually a quicker learner than this, Buck,” Steve told him. “You want to try that again?” 

Bucky didn’t understand what he wanted, so he just gasped out, “Thank you, Alpha.” 

Steve snorted, before gently giving his bottom a pat. “Better. I think we can go ahead and start you off on the highest setting this time,” Steve told him. “I have to go call Howard to give him some feedback on his new toy, so I want to make sure you’re taken care of while I’m gone.”

Bucky sobbed as Steve left the bedroom, the vibrations wracking his body. He wrapped his hands around the chain locking him to the bed, trying to steady himself and hold on.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t take five days of this. He let out a frustrated yell, pulling at the chains even though he knew it would do him no good.

And they came all apart in his hands. 

The chains snapped like they were made of tinfoil, cracking the headboard in half at the same time. The shorter chain linking his wrists broke straight down the center. 

Bucky scrambled backwards, eyes wide, as he looked down at the broken chains hanging down from each wrist.

“Holy shit,” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con bondage and over-stimulation. Steve ties Bucky up and Bucky has minor panic episode in response. He also uses a vibrating dildo on Bucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally has a shot at fighting back—he takes it.

Bucky only had enough time to ease the awful metal thing out of himself before Steve was crashing into the bedroom in a panic. 

“Buck, what—“ he started, his eyes widening in shock. “What the hell happened?”

Bucky looked up at him, running his eyes over him in a new light. Ever since Steve had come to pull him out of that base in Azzano, he’d been so much stronger. He had pulled Bucky every which way with no trouble, could hold him down with one hand.

And Bucky had to take it because he couldn’t get free.

But he was free now.

“Bucky?” Steve asked again, harsher this time, as he started to approach.

Bucky backed off the bed, making sure it was between them. He’d been a soldier since before Steve, though Steve had been one for longer. It didn’t mean he hadn’t been taught to fight.

“I’m leaving,” Bucky told him. It didn’t come out like he’d meant it to. He sounded shaken and terrified. 

“This is...this has got to be heat delirium,” Steve said, putting his hands out like he could look non-threatening, as though Bucky didn’t know exactly what those hands were capable of. “This is why it’s important to keep omegas tied up during heat, I tried to tell you—“

“No,” Bucky said, looking up at him. “You just did it. You chained me down.”

”It was for your own good,” Steve said, frowning at the broken chains. “Goddamn Howard. He probably gave me one of his fucking prototype alloys again—“

Bucky didn’t think so. He’d been noticing things lately, how despite that he was still always sore he seemed to be healing faster and faster—he’d broken a glass once, right in his hand. Steve had bandaged his hand up and then spanked him for it, but neither of them had bothered to wonder at the time how he’d had the strength to do it in the first place.

And then there were the two splits in the strong wooden table that he was sure matched to the position of his hands. Steve was still convinced he’d broken the table himself, but Bucky knew he had been the one to do it. He just hadn’t understood _how_.

Steve turned and pulled a cord from the drapes. “I’ll just have to tie you up for now,” he decided, frowning as he saw the metal dildo abandoned on the bed. “I’ll be putting that back in you, too. Then I’ll run to grab some proper chains.” Steve started back towards him. “You haven’t been this disobedient in awhile. I’m disappointed in you, baby. I’m gonna have to use the cane on you for this.”

Bucky watched Steve warily, breathing heavily. His heat was boiling his blood, but he didn’t feel crazy. He wasn’t losing his mind. Omegas were supposed to be out of control during their heats, mindless and begging.

Was the fact that he wasn’t due to whatever was changing within him, or was that just another lie alphas told to keep omegas under their thumbs?

“You’re not tying me back up,” Bucky decided, straightening his back.

“Now I know you’re in heat delirium,” Steve snapped. “Because you know better than to say no to me.”

Bucky did know better, and this was a gamble that could end very badly for him. It could end with him strapped to the bed by a cord and getting beaten by a cane. But that was just a mental trap of this life with Steve—because he was going to be punished like that regardless. He would end up like that even if he dropped down to knees and begged. 

Maybe it was time he finally gave Steve an actual reason for it. 

“But I do say no to you. I do it all the time,” Bucky said. “It’s just that you never listen.”

“I listen, I do,” Steve said, as he moved closer. Bucky watched his approach warily. “And I am sorry you’re having so much trouble adjusting. You should have had proper training to prepare you. Your mother should be ashamed of what she did to you.”

“My mother hid what I was to protect me from alphas like you,” Bucky snarled. “She loved me the _right way_ , because she put my happiness above any law. She didn’t use the law as an excuse to hurt me.”

“But I’m not hurting you, I’m helping you,” Steve insisted, as he reached for him. “In time you’ll see that.”

Bucky spun as Steve tried to restrain him, shoving one hand into Steve’s chest with all the force he was able to muster. 

It ended up being a bit more than he expected.

Steve went flying straight across the room, crashing with a loud crack into the opposite wall. The plaster split apart behind him, trailing out around his body like fault lines. 

He looked up at Bucky in dazed shock, blood beginning to drip from his nose. “Buck—”

Bucky watched him with wide eyes, before looking at his hands in disbelief. He’d only seen one person with the kind of strength to throw someone like that—Steve, when he’d rescued him in Azzano.

He remembered Zola, his beady little eyes leering down at him, _you’re the one_ , he’d said, _I know it’s gonna work on you. Our perfect little soldier._

Zola had known Bucky was an omega. He just hadn’t cared, hadn’t had any interest in him other than his experiments. He’d kept the fact to himself, to prevent one of the alpha soldiers from taking him away. 

With everything that had happened since, Bucky had never wanted to look too closely at his time with Hydra. He hadn’t really wanted to know what they were doing to him.

For the first time, he wished he’d been paying closer attention. 

“How did you do that?” Steve demanded, as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Bucky glanced back at him and took a step further away, still trying to make sense of this. Steve had told him his change was instantaneous. But whatever they had done to him, it had been building slowly. So slowly Bucky hadn’t really noticed.

“Maybe I’m not so weak after all,” Bucky said.

“I never thought you were weak,” Steve told him, as he stepped back towards him. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t need looking after, Buck.”

Steve didn’t look angry. Bucky had just thrown him into a wall, and he didn’t even look angry. He looked _terrified_ , instead, because he must know what this meant. 

Steve couldn’t control him anymore.

“I used to love you,” Bucky told him quietly. “I used to imagine one day telling you the truth, and we would bond, and take care of each other. My mother warned me though. She told me not to trust any alpha, not even you.”

“Buck—“

Bucky laughed, reaching up with his still cuffed hands to run them through his hair. “They call it claiming, right? But that’s not what happened. You know that’s not what happened, right?” Bucky asked, turning angrily back to Steve. “Because you’d already _had me_ , Steve. That bite was how you _lost me_.”

“You’re just confused, baby,” Steve told him soothingly. “We’re gonna figure this out, I promise.”

Then Steve lunged for him, so fast he could hardly track him, and pulled him into a tight hold. Bucky should have seen that coming. There was a reason Bucky hadn’t ever said these things before, had never showed how angry he was. Steve couldn’t understand it. Even now, Steve was still so sure he was right. That utter righteous conviction of his made him a wonderful super hero, but it made for an awful husband. 

Steve tightened his arms around Bucky’s chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Bucky kicked out angrily but Steve held on. Steve wasn’t any weaker, after all. He was probably still even a little bit stronger than Bucky.

But the scales were nowhere near as unequal as they were before—and Steve had to be careful not to damage him too badly. Bucky wasn’t so concerned with that.

Bucky slammed his head backwards ruthlessly, knocking right into Steve’s nose. Steve’s grip went slack for a moment from the pain and shock, and that was all the time that Bucky needed. He spun around, and wrapped the remaining length of his chains around his alpha’s neck, before pulling them tight.

Steve’s eyes went wide with betrayal as he struggled, trying to get his hands beneath the chain to allow himself to breathe. He was trying to speak.

Bucky didn’t lesson his grip. Not until Steve finally went limp, and his deadweight sent them both to the floor.

Steve’s head lolled to the side as Bucky let go and jerked away. Bucky just sat there for a moment, unable to understand what he had done. He knelt in front of his alpha, but not the way he usually did, not in submission. He just did it so he could lean Steve’s head back and make sure he was still breathing.

There was a moment of relief when he felt his alpha’s pulse, and then the dread snuck through beneath it. Because alive, Steve would always be a threat. Despite winning this fight, Bucky could tell Steve was still a bit stronger. There were still so many ways Steve held power over him. He was never going to be truly safe as long as Steve was alive. 

But Bucky really had loved him once. He had loved him with everything that he was, with every little bit of his heart. 

And that love had condemned him to this.

He could do it with a pillow, it wouldn’t even have to hurt. He could just—

“Fuck,” Bucky cried, reaching up to pull at his hair, because he already knew where this was headed. 

He couldn’t do it. 

He’d sat at Steve’s bedside so many times, sure he was going to stop breathing, and bargaining everything he had just to keep him alive. To make him healthy.

It was hard to see any of the Steve he had loved in the man before him, but Bucky still couldn’t do it, because what if there was? With shaking hands, he double checked that his alpha’s heart was still beating, instead.

If Bucky couldn’t kill him, then he had to run. He had to run fast and far, and he had to do it now.

He reached out to drag the necklace around Steve’s neck out from beneath his shirt, to reveal three small keys, and then ripped them free. One he used to release the cuffs, and the other he used to unlock the cock cage. Bucky gasped as a wave arousal hit him the moment he was free, his heat-wracked body fighting for his attention.

But whatever Steve had told him, his heat didn’t rule him.

He pushed to his feet, ignoring the wave of dizziness, and then looked at the thin silver bracelet around his wrist. There was no lock on this one, because it had not been designed to come off. He could still see the tiny seam where it locked together, likely the only weak point. He spun it to face the outside, and then he slammed it hard against the wall.

The wall cracked straight through, but the bracelet remained on his wrist, not even scratched. With a shout of frustration, Bucky leaned against the cracked wall and slid to the floor, breathing heavily, before looking back over at Steve. 

He was still out, but that wouldn’t last long. He didn’t have much time, and he still needed a way out of the building. He remembered hearing Howard casually talk about the security here, and how they were all briefed to stop him if he tried to leave.

He was stronger now, though. Strong enough to nearly toss Captain America through the wall. If it came to a fight, he wasn’t going to lose. He wasn’t going to let anyone stop him now. 

He stepped into Steve’s closet, something that had been forbidden to him, and let out a shaky breath at the rows and rows of clothes. 

That was when he saw it: Steve’s Captain America uniform was hanging on the back wall, the shield propped up on the ground beside it.

Steve still made a lot of appearances as Captain America, and went on some missions occasionally. He came and went wearing that uniform all the time. No one would dream of trying to stop him.

Steve hadn’t sent the uniform to be cleaned yet, which meant it was still a little ripe from the last mission. And Steve’s potent alpha scent should be more than enough to cover his, even in his heat. 

He grabbed a duffle bag and started filling it with shoes and regular plain clothes, and then he grabbed the uniform. 

It was strange, putting on that uniform. It was a little big, but there were so many belts and buckles that by the time he finished it looked like it had been made for him. He pulled the cowl down over his eyes, and then he picked up the shield.

The shield wasn’t as heavy as he thought it would be, he decided, as he examined it closely. He hadn’t been allowed to touch it, before. He remembered Steve had told him that Howard had shaved a piece of the metal off to make his bracelet, but he couldn’t see where it had been done. He wondered...

Bucky brought the shield down hard on the bracelet, and it split open with a spark and a loud clap of sound, before falling broken to the floor. The air got caught in Bucky’s throat as he stared down at it. For the first time in two years, he was finally free of all the bonds that Steve had twisted around him.

It seemed fitting somehow, using this costume to escape. After all, it was what Steve had been wearing when he showed up in Azanno to save and condemn him all at the same time.

He was about to turn and leave when he noticed a keyhole in one of the wood panels against the wall. He pulled out the third key that Steve had kept close, and knelt to see if the key would fit. 

The drawer popped right open—it was a mini armory. There were two rows of handguns neatly spaced on red velvet, along with boxes of ammunition. Bucky had always thought that Steve had forbidden him in the closet because he didn’t want to tempt him with clothes, but it must have been because of this. Captain America didn’t use guns but Steve Rogers almost certainly had to keep one for his new job.

He wondered if he’d been afraid that his helpless omega might hurt himself, or if someone had told Steve just how very good he was with guns.

He checked they weren’t loaded and then packed all four of them, along with all of the bullets. Bucky grabbed the duffle bag and stepped out of the closet, nearly tripping when something caught on his foot. He glanced down to see Steve had crawled along the floor on his stomach, and had reached out and grabbed one of Bucky’s ankles. Steve looked up at him in disbelief, too dazed to be properly afraid. 

And Bucky so wanted him to be the one afraid for once. 

“Bucky, wha—?” Steve started.

Bucky brutally kicked him in the face with his free foot, knocking him back out, and then he walked straight out the front doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s on the run and running out of options when an alpha finally tracks him down—but it’s not the one he’s expecting.

He only walked two blocks in the Captain America uniform before turning into a dark alley and quickly changing into something less conspicuous. His skin felt like it was burning, and he could hardly breathe, but the blind need and confusion that was supposed to come with heat never came. It was just physical pain. 

And Bucky could handle pain.

He dropped both the uniform and the shield beside a dumpster and then walked away. Maybe Steve would find them or maybe someone else would. He hoped someone else would. Maybe it would mean something different in the hands of someone new.

He certainly wanted nothing to do with it.

The oversized coat and khaki pants he’d traded it out for smelled heavily of Steve, blocking out his own scent and making the primal part of him want to snuggle deeper inside of them. Maybe he wasn’t as immune to instinct as he thought, because every cell in his body seemed to be calling out for Steve.

_He’ll take care of you. He’ll take away the emptiness._

But those were lies, lies that alphas told. Lies that Steve told. He hadn’t been safe for a very long time, because rescue hadn’t really come for him at Azzano. He’d almost preferred Hydra’s brand of torture—at least they hadn’t pretended it was anything other than what it was.

So he had to run. He knew that.

The trouble was there was nowhere for him to go. 

Steve had an entire secret agency at his beck and call to try and track him down. Bucky meanwhile couldn’t rely on anyone not to turn him in, because he had no rights of his own. His mother would help him, of course, but home would be the first place Steve looked and she could end up in prison for trying to hide him. Which meant he was on his own.

He had a little less than a hundred dollars that he’d lifted from Steve’s wallet, and that was it. He knew it wasn’t enough. 

These were all things he’d told himself meant he had to stay with Steve. When he’d want to just escape, to try and find a way out of the building, he would remember there was nowhere to run to. He’d think about what Steve might do to him when he got him back, how much worse everything might become.

But things were different now. 

There was a new strength in his veins, burning through his blood, and part of him wanted them to come and try to stop him. He honestly didn’t think they could.

Steve wasn’t that simple. He was pretty sure he only won that fight because he’d caught Steve off guard by how strong he was. He wouldn’t get that chance again, so his best bet was still to remain hidden. 

He decided to catch a ferry heading to Manhattan, hoping to disappear into the city. It wasn’t uncommon to see homeless alphas and betas milling about there, and no one looked at them twice. Bucky would just have to be careful to cover his scent, because no omega would be allowed alone on the streets. He’d pulled almost all of the clothes he’d taken from Steve from the hamper, so his scent was still strong, but that wouldn’t last forever. 

He needed somewhere out of sight, and decided to make a space for himself in a condemned building. There were a number of people already there, but it was large, and he had a small room to himself. He kept his clean shaven face as hidden as he could with the collar of his pea coat, and no one looked at him twice. 

Steve hadn’t let him cut his hair, so it was long enough now that his bangs would hide his eyes. After a few days, he’d finally come out of his heat and had regrown enough stubble that no one would mistake him for an omega at a glance. Still, he only left the safety of the building when he absolutely had to. 

He knew he wasn’t eating enough, and he was hungry all the time. His body seemed to need something he couldn’t give it, and he recalled that Steve’s metabolism was so fast that he required almost three times the amount of food as a normal alpha. Bucky would maybe get a meal every once and awhile when he risked visiting a shelter, or he might manage to lift a piece of fruit from the stands outside the grocery store, but that was it. 

Which was why he was so confused when he seemed to be putting on a little weight instead of losing it. When he woke up throwing up for the third morning in a row, he finally realized why.

Steve had only knotted him once during his heat. Only once. Jesus Christ, his luck.

He wouldn’t be able to hide for much longer. Not only would he start to show, but his scent was going to get harder to hide. He was going to be giving off pregnant omega vibes like he was wearing a neon sign. Concerned alphas and betas were going to be dragging him to a hospital in no time at all. 

Well, they were going to _try_. Bucky angrily turned and punched the wall in the room he’d claimed as his. His fist went through the concrete like it was made of newspaper plaster. He wouldn’t go down without fight, but he couldn’t fight the entire world. 

He was getting desperate, and was running out of options. So of course that was when she showed up.

He’d only seen her in person once, when Steve first brought him back to the base after getting him away from Hydra. He’d seen her bright gorgeous smile when she first saw Steve, and the way it had congealed and gone stiff the moment she had noticed him.

He’d thought it was jealousy, back then. Alphas didn’t generally get together, but if they didn’t have the option of an omega no one stopped them from making time together for awhile. Alphas could do whatever they wanted. 

She looked a little different, now. She was wearing a bright red hat with a blue coat cinched tightly around her trim waist, but her lips were the same color he remembered, and she was still every bit as beautiful. 

That didn’t stop him from pulling out a gun and aiming it right at her head. 

She held her hands out, not reacting otherwise, just assessing him. He had a feeling he was being judged, but her gaze wasn’t leering like it was with Stark—he was being judged _tactically_ , and that was something he could respect. 

“Agent Margaret Carter,” he said, glancing quickly behind him. There weren’t any windows in the room he’d been sleeping in. That had been a selling point for him because he just wanted to be somewhere dark and quiet, but now he wished he’d planned for an escape route. He could probably push past her and outrun her, but he wasn’t naive enough to think she’d come here alone.

“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes,” Peggy greeted. “And it’s not Agent, not anymore.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not really a Sergeant anymore, either,” Bucky said, watching her warily. He wasn’t anything, anymore. And his name, officially, had been changed to James Buchanan Rogers, the moment that Steve bonded him.

Using that name for him was either a small kindness or a cruel joke, and Peggy had never struck him as the type to be cruel. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, and he was facing her but his eyes were behind her. There was a window in the hallway a few feet behind her. She couldn’t stop him if he went for it, and he was only four stories up.

He’d likely be fine. But the baby...

Peggy raised her eyebrow, as though she thought that was a stupid question. And okay, fair enough. 

“Someone asked me to find you,” she told him simply.

Bucky nodded, expecting that. Of course Steve would go to Peggy. “I’m not going back.”

“Well, I certainly don’t blame you for that,” Peggy said. “And that’s not what I’m here for.”

Bucky went still, turning his eyes back to her warily. “You’re an alpha,” he told her. “You—“

“Not all alphas are like Steve and Howard Stark,” she said quietly. “My country still has many outdated omega protection laws as well, but they at least have human rights. They’re allowed to vote. There are other counties even further along.” Peggy glanced away. “I do admire him. Steve, I mean. He’s done many admirable things. And as such, I’m ashamed to say that I overlooked his treatment of you.”

Bucky shook his head, because the blame for that rested entirely with Steve. “You couldn’t have saved me from him.”

“No,” she agreed. “But I can help you now that you’ve saved yourself.”

“How could you help me?” he asked.

She smiled slightly. ”I can have you safely in Denmark within a fortnight. They fared better than most during the war, and they afford omegas all the same rights as alphas and betas. You would never be beholden to anyone ever again.”

“My mother always wanted to go to Denmark,” Bucky said quietly, letting out a breath, but he knew he couldn’t trust her. She was an alpha—and alphas couldn’t be trusted. 

“Isn’t that a coincidence,” she said, watching him carefully. “Maybe one day you’ll see her again.” 

Bucky adjusted his grip on the gun, keeping it steadily aimed at her. “I’m just supposed to believe you’d help me?” he asked. “What about Steve?” 

“Steve is…frantic,” Peggy said. “Which means he isn’t thinking straight. He wants something to fight and there’s nothing to fight. It should be easy enough to send him running after a false lead.”

“But why?” Bucky asked, looking at her with an assessing gaze. “Why would you help me?”

“I honestly don’t think you’d believe me if I told you everything right now, but I want you to know you’re not alone. It’s not just me, there are people that want you safe,” Peggy said. “But as to why I’m the one doing it, the short answer is…I’m helping because I’m in a position to help and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t.”

Bucky leaned back against the wall, trying to decide if he could believe her—his gut was telling him that he could, but then he’d also trusted Steve for almost all of his life. 

“If it makes a difference, I do think Steve wants what is best for you. But what’s really best for you,” Peggy continued quietly, “is to be as far from him as possible. He’ll never thank me for it, but I’m doing this just as much for him as I am for you.” She gave a sad grim smile. “I do hope that some day he realizes what he’s done to you.”

Bucky looked up at that. He knew that the simple fact that she was an alpha speaking to him as though he was an actual person was proof that she wasn’t like any of the other alphas he’d known, but that still didn’t mean she was here with good intentions. 

He recalled that conversation Steve had with Stark, when they first got back to New York. Peggy hadn’t been happy with Steve, they’d said, she hadn’t liked the way he’d claimed him. 

It didn’t matter. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t still screw him over. “I’m not going anywhere with you,” he decided. “How could I ever be sure you aren’t working for Steve?” 

Peggy pulled out an envelope, and then tossed it so it landed at Bucky’s feet. “Well, you’re a smart boy, so you tell me: if I was working with Steve, do you really think he would have let me come here instead of coming himself?” she asked.

“Okay, that’s a pretty good argument,” Bucky allowed.

He knew that Steve absolutely would _not_ have let anyone else come to deal with him, which meant that Peggy hadn’t told Steve that she’d found him. He looked down at the envelope, careful to keep an eye on her as he did and still not lowering the gun. He was confident he could hit her without looking at her straight on. 

“It’s a new identity,” she said. “Alexander Beck. Danish national. Bank account details with a fairly sizable nest-egg, appropriated from Hydra and in my opinion still far less than you are owed. There are two copies of everything: one lists you as a beta, use that to get out. The other lists you as an omega. You can use that one only if you want, once you’re safely out of the country. I’ll cement the identity to whichever presentation you prefer after you arrive in Denmark.”

“Omega,” Bucky said after a moment. “I want to be an omega.” It would be nice to be what he was for once, and still allowed to have a life. Anyway, it wasn’t like male betas could get pregnant, so that identity wouldn’t hold up much longer. He didn’t say that to Peggy, he wasn’t sure if it might change her plans. 

“Good,” she said. “There will be more aid available to you when you arrive in that case.”

“Is it true that omegas there have the same rights as everyone else?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Peggy said gently. “Its not perfect. There are still those that look down on omegas, and think their place is in the home, but the law doesn’t support them. Not like it does here.”

Bucky looked back at Peggy in worry. “I can’t repay you for this.”

“We can just say you owe me one,” Peggy said easily, before tossing him a roguish grin. It was the first time he could see why she and Steve might have become friends.

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that,” he said wryly.

“Well, whatever I ask of you, you can always say no,” she told him, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Bucky had to turn away to blink back tears.

“I’m going to leave now,” she told him gently. “You should leave soon as well. There’s a boarding pass in that envelope for a ship that leaves tonight. Go and don’t ever look back, do you understand?”

“I understand,” he told her, and with a single nod she was disappearing back down the stairs.

Bucky leaned down and pulled open the envelope. It had everything she’d said it would. He ran a hand across the picture on the passport. It was from right before he’d shipped out, and he was smiling, in uniform. He looked like an entirely different person.

But maybe he could become that person again.

The docks were close enough that he could walk, so he wrapped one of Steve’s warmer jackets around him to hide his growing bump. He went down two floors and then exited from a window, but there didn’t seem to be any traps, or anyone waiting to stop him. 

No one was waiting for him at the docks, either. At least not until after he’d boarded and entered his room and saw who was waiting for him there.

“...mom?”

Winnifred Barnes was pacing the small room, wearing a heavy coat and a hat he knew she could never afford—it looked to be more Peggy’s style, than hers. She turned to look at him, and gasped, putting a hand up to cover her mouth. 

Becca just barreled into him from out of nowhere, throwing her arms around his neck with enough force that if he hadn’t received the serum, it probably would have sent them both tumbling out into the hall.

“Bucky,” his mother cried, rushing forward to embrace him, just leaving Becca crushed between them. “Oh, Bucky, we thought we would never see you again!”

“What—“ Bucky started. “How are you even here?” 

“Miss Carter got us out,” Becca told him excitedly. “She gave us these boarding passes, but we told her we weren’t leaving until you were found. She promised she’d be sending you to us. But I didn’t entirely believe her.”

“She didn’t tell me you’d be here at all,” Bucky said.

“That’s because she’s a spy!” Becca said, grinning widely. “An honest to god spy, Buck! She said she wasn’t gonna say because she didn’t think you’d want to put us at risk.”

Bucky just shook his head at her, before looking back at his mother. “Well, she was right. And what do you mean that she got you out?” he asked. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s too risky, if Steve finds out—“

“Steve already thinks I’m guilty,” Winnifred said, and shrugged. “He arrested us.”

Bucky went pale. “What?” he asked. “Why? When?”

“Came to our apartment, and told us we were going to be held until we told him where you were. Mom slapped him right in the face,” Becca told him gleefully. 

“Wait—“ Bucky started, brushing his hair back. “But he can’t do that! I didn’t come to you so that he couldn’t do that!” 

“I don’t think he cared much for the truth of the situation,” Winnifred told him tiredly. “He knew we would have hidden you if we could, and that was enough. I don’t think he was planning to let us free unless he got you back.” 

“He wouldn’t even then, not and risk us still trying to help you,” Becca said. “You know how Steve’s always been about Bucky.”

“What do you mean by that?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms in front of himself to hide further in his coat. 

”I think Steve always knew, subconsciously, that you were an omega. He always treated you as his, but he thought you were a beta, so he forced himself to hold the worst of it back.” Winnifred turned to him in worry. “He’s not holding back anymore.”

And when he stopped holding back, all that pent up instinct came rushing out at once, Bucky realized. Probably made even worse by whatever had been done to Steve to make him into such a suddenly strong alpha.

It wasn’t an excuse, but at least it was a possible explanation. Bucky would take what he could get. 

“What did he do to you?” Becca asked quietly.

“You know what he did, Becs,” Bucky sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” He let himself fall down to sit on one of the small bunks. “But how did you get here if he arrested you? Carter got the charges dropped?” 

“No, she just helped us escape!” Becca said, lighting up. “She came in one day and told us to come with her, and we were all ready to fight her, but she said Steve was planning to have us moved to a prison and this was our last chance.” 

“But we wouldn’t agree to leave without you,” Winnifred said. “I didn’t think she’d find you.” She reached out slowly, running her hand through Bucky’s hair. “We’ve been trying to get you away from him, but the bond was considered valid, so there was nothing we could do. He wouldn’t even let us see you.” 

“He’s not going to just let me go,” Bucky said, looking back at them in worry. “Maybe we should—“ 

“Remember the stories I used to tell you, about my family in Denmark?” Winnifred asked. “I believe it was that side of the family that blessed us with an omega, because there certainly has never been omega Barnes’ before.” 

“I thought they were all gone?” Bucky asked. Her grandparents had lived there, her grandmother an omega that had led protests back in the late 1800’s for reform. 

“They are, and we can’t…we can’t go to their old town, because Steve might look there,” she admitted. “But we can start again. We can start somewhere new there. Somewhere he won’t find you. Okay?” 

Bucky wanted to believe that was possible, but he knew Steve. He should have followed through, because there was nothing that would stop Steve as long as he was alive. If he’d known he was carrying a child, maybe he—

“Bucky?” Winnifred asked quietly, watching him with concern. Becca was hovering just behind her. 

“I—“ he started, but then he felt it—they were moving. He reached out to brace himself on the bed, and let out a gasping breath, because they were leaving. They were _free_. “Okay,” he agreed.

His mother wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he just collapsed, letting her hold him up just this once. “I love you, baby, you’re going to be fine,” she told him, over and over. 

Coming from her, the endearment sounded like an entirely different word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has spent the last two years building a new life. Steve has spent them hatching one last desperate plan to get Bucky back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! Thank you for everyone for commenting! I was very nervous posting this because this story was way outside of my comfort zone, but you all kept me sticking with it to the end!

Bucky Barnes had been a terrified bonded omega, trapped in a life he’d had no say in with someone that had loved him in all the wrong ways. 

Alexander Beck, on the other hand, was a self-made omega single father, who had opened a Bed and Breakfast in his first year in a new country. The money Peggy had put in his account was enough that he never had to work again, but he’d wanted something that was his. He had wanted something to leave to his daughter. 

Winnifred Beck had been born on a rainy Sunday, with his mother by his side. His mother had held his hand the whole time, and she was the one he chose to name his child after, but some animal part of him had still desperately wanted Steve to be there, his absence an ache like an open wound.

But then they’d handed his daughter to him, his beautiful baby girl, with the famous Barnes’ curly brown hair and Steve’s eyes, and they told him _congratulations, she’s an omega_ —and suddenly the animal part of him wanted Steve to be as far from both of them as possible. He didn’t want him anywhere near this tiny precious life. He would kill to protect her, even if the one she needed to be protected from was Steve.

Because his Freddie was never going to have to go through what he had gone through. He would make sure of that. 

He was going to teach her something different. He was going to teach her that she could be anything she wanted, and he was going to teach her to be kind. He didn’t have to teach her how to be strong—she already was, her tiny little hands had an impossible grip, and when she didn’t want to be separated or go to grandma’s for the day she’d latch onto his coat so tightly even Bucky couldn’t get her loose. 

It was probably going to become a problem, eventually, having such a terrifyingly strong toddler, but for the moment Bucky couldn’t help but indulge her. So some days he’d have to keep her on his hip as he worked around the bed and breakfast, making sure everything went smoothly. It was just a way to keep busy…it wasn’t like he was doing anything really important, at least not on the surface. 

But that’s where Peggy’s favor came in. 

She waited almost a year to call it in, until he had already settled into his life, until he’d had his grand opening and started running his business. He had been anxious when he heard her voice on the other end of the line, but in the end what she asked him for was something that Bucky had been more than happy to do. 

She’d asked to send two runaway omegas to him to give room and board to. 

He’d take them in and then let them stay at the bed and breakfast until they could get on their feet, and then Peggy would send him more. It took him a while to realize she’d set up an underground railroad, and had made him the last stop. Peggy, he was quickly realizing, was the most amazing person he’d ever met. He’d built four more bed and breakfast’s since, all in different countries and run by other omegas that Bucky and Peggy knew they could trust. 

His life was becoming something new. Something he couldn’t have imagined back when he was pretending to be a beta, heading off to war, or when he’d been a slave, tied to Steve’s bed.

It was everything he could ever have wanted, almost too good to be true. 

Which was why he wasn’t surprised when he was at the market with Freddie in his arms, buying some plums, and he saw Steve out of the corner of his eye.

Because that was the way it always went—carve out a tiny bit of happiness, and then watch as it all came crumbling down. 

Bucky considered running for only a fraction of a second. Steve would chase him, and Bucky couldn’t be sure he was faster, not when he was holding Freddie. 

So instead he stayed where he was. This wasn’t America, after all. If Steve tried to drag him away, people would step in to stop him. _Bucky_ could stop him.

He turned to face Steve, pulling Freddie protectively up against him. She went quiet, sensing something was off, and buried her face in her father’s neck. Steve was looking back at them like they were water after a long walk in the desert, the alpha’s hands nearly shaking as he stepped closer. 

Bucky stepped back, holding out a warning hand. “How did you find me?” 

“Finally clued in that I’d trusted the wrong person,” Steve said, and though his voice was forced into calm, Bucky could hear the anger underneath it. “Peggy’s apparently been stalling me on your search for two years. Howard was able to track you down in eight months.”

Bucky didn’t give anything away. If he thought Peggy was only stalling him, he didn’t know anything at all. The fact that Stark had helped track him down without any moral qualms, however, was less than surprising. 

“Have I ever told you how much I hate that guy?” Bucky asked him causally. “Oh, no, that’s right. I never told you that because you would have beaten me for it.”

“I never—“ Steve said, eyes widening in horror. “Bucky, I never _beat_ you! I never would!”

“We remember things very differently,” Bucky said.

“That was discipline, Buck, it’s not the same,” Steve said, and he sounded tired. “I was just trying to help you adjust to your new role.”

He still seemed to really believe that, too. He was warped beyond the point that Bucky could help him. There was no saving whatever they’d had so many years ago, when it was just the two of them in Brooklyn, when Steve had treated Bucky like a person that deserved respect. “You’re not taking me back,” he finally told him. “I won’t go.” 

“How will you stop me? You going to fight me with our child in your arms?” Steve demanded.

“No,” Bucky said simply. “I was planning to set her down first.”

Freddie turned her head, glancing at the stranger that was upsetting her father. Steve’s breath caught when he got his first good look at her. She had huge blue eyes and brown curls that already fell to her shoulders. She looked like a tiny version of Bucky, really, whose own hair had grown long enough to frame his face. 

“She’s beautiful,” Steve told him.

“She’s an omega,” Bucky said simply. He looked down at his amazing daughter, brushing back her brown curls. She smiled back up at him, wide open and trusting. “Would you be okay with someone treating her the way you treated me?”

“Bucky, god. That’s not what it—“ Steve broke off in frustration. “If she’s an omega, then she needs to be protected, just like you—“ 

“That was your one last chance,” Bucky interrupted calmly, “and you just missed it. I swear I’ll kill you before I’ll let you anywhere near my daughter.”

A woman with long curly brown hair came rushing up beside him, and he handed Freddie off to her without even looking. They had so many contingencies in place for something like this. He knew that no matter what, Steve wasn’t getting his hands on his Freddie. She’d be in a safe house within the hour, and Bucky would follow when he was done here. At this point he had bed and breakfasts set up in five countries, and none of them were connected by a paper trail. 

He and Peggy used them all to transition abused omegas from less desirable countries into their new lives, and Steve would never be able to find them all. Not even with Howard’s help. 

Because Bucky had Peggy’s help. 

Steve let out a low sound almost like a growl when the woman started to step away with his child, but then he recognized her. “Rebecca,” he said in surprise. 

Becca turned to him, protectively holding onto Freddie. “I could castrate him for you,” she offered Bucky, sneering over at Steve while dismissing him completely at the same time.

“Too many witnesses,” Bucky said wryly. “You know the plan. Get her out of here.”

“I don’t want to leave you with him,” Becca protested.

“I can handle myself,” Bucky said, before leaning down to kiss Freddie’s forehead. “She can’t. Please, Becs.”

“Hurt him again,” Becca said, turning to Steve, “and I’ll do it with a rusty spoon, swear to god.”

Steve stepped forward, glaring as Rebecca turned and disappeared into the crowd with his daughter, but then Bucky stepped in his way and drew his attention. “Where’s she taking my daughter?” Steve demanded.

“You don’t have a daughter,” Bucky told him. “That was Winnifred Beck, and she’s got nothing to do with you.” 

“I know she’s mine, Buck,” Steve told him. “I know you are, too. You’ve been running long enough. It’s time to come home.”

Steve looked awful, Bucky registered distantly. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was sallow. Bucky had been thriving without Steve, healthier than he had been since before the war, but that had obviously not gone both ways.

Peggy hadn’t told him what Steve had been up to because he could never bring himself to ask, but it had gone unspoken that he was still trying to find him. He looked like he hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in the two years they’d been apart.

There was a time when Bucky would have been devastated to see Steve like that. He felt nothing now.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, not ever again,” Bucky told him. “I have the serum now, too, did you know that? Did you figure it out yet? Whatever Hydra did to me, I’m pretty sure we’re evenly matched. You can’t just move me wherever the hell you want me anymore, Steve. I will stop you.”

“I’m not gonna fight you, Buck,” Steve said, “But you’re my omega. You belong to me!”

Not _with me_ , not even now. He hadn’t learned anything at all. 

“I belong _to me_ ,” Bucky shouted. “And you’ll be getting a fight whether you want one or not.”

“I’m still stronger than you, Buck,” Steve said, his tone deceptively kind. “This is gonna end one way, with you back home. And after I’m through with you, I won’t have to worry about you running away, because you’re not even gonna be able to walk.”

He can see Steve still trying to track Becca through the crowd. He looked like he was planning to just grab Bucky and drag him off with him to retrieve her. Bucky was pretty sure he could stop him, but he wasn’t certain and he wouldn’t take chances with Freddie. 

So he bolted, counting on the fact that Steve would chase him. 

The plan ended working a little too well, because Steve was fast. His attention had focused entirely on Bucky at his first sign of movement and then Steve was running after him, right on his heels. 

Bucky led him through the streets of Svendborg, taking him as far from the safe house Becca would take Freddie and their mother as he could. He knew the streets of this place well, because this place had become his home in a way he now realized Brooklyn had never been. 

So when he ran into the alley with a dead end, it wasn’t the really the mistake that it seemed to be. 

He spun around, watching Steve warily, and backing up to the wall. This was a quiet part of town, and chances were no one would disturb them. It was as good a place to finally have this out as anywhere else. 

“You’re never going to find her,” Bucky told him, as he took another step back. “I planned for this, just in case.” 

“I found you, didn’t I?” Steve asked. 

“She’s a baby,” Bucky said, giving him a crooked grin. “In a couple of years, you wouldn’t recognize her if she was right in front of you, not that she ever will be again.” 

Steve glared at him, and stalked closer. “Yes, she will,” he snapped. “Because you’re gonna tell me where she is. But first, we have unfinished business. I don’t know what the people in this lawless place may have told you, but our bond is forever. I think it’s time you remember that. We’ve suffered from bond separation long enough, it’s time I reclaim you.” 

“I haven’t been suffering,” Bucky said simply, glancing back at Steve dismissively. “I had morning sickness when I first left, but I never had bond sickness.” That was an exaggeration, slightly. Bucky had his moments of weakness, moments where his body craved Steve’s touch like it had a mind of its own. But those moments hadn’t hurt him, they had been fleeting. Not a single one of those thoughts had ever been enough for him to want to actually want to go back, so as far as Bucky was concerned, they didn’t count. “Do you know what I’ve been doing?”

“Hiding from your alpha,” Steve snapped. 

“Yes,” Bucky agreed easily. "And I’ve been helping other omegas hide from their alphas, too. None of them have bond sickness. They’re all thriving. Do you know what that means?” 

“I really don’t have time for this, Buck,” Steve sighed. “Are you going to come with me like a good omega, or do I need to make you?” 

Bucky ignored him. “It means a bond can be one-sided,” he said fiercely. “It means when you _force it on us_ , it doesn’t take. It means we can _leave you_. Is that why you all keep us locked up?”

“That isn’t true,” Steve said, looking at Bucky in disbelief. “You’re mine just as much as I’m yours. You can’t fight against this and win.”

“Are you really going to try and beat me into submission to drag me back to that?” Bucky asked him.

“I just want you to be _safe_ ,” Steve snapped at him, placing one hand on the building beside him like he was trying to block the way out. “I want _my daughter_ to be safe.”

“Then let us go,” Bucky said quietly. “Because we’re not safe with you.”

“Of course you are!” Steve shouted. “The safest place for an omega is always with their alpha!”

“You said before you wouldn’t fight me, did you mean it? Because I meant it when I said I will fight you. If you come after us again, l’ll kill you. And I’d manage it because you wouldn’t be able to kill me. But for me daughter...I’m going to make sure you never touch her, one way or another.”

“I would never hurt our daughter,” Steve insisted, looking hurt.

“That means less than nothing coming from someone that honesty believes they’ve never hurt me,” Bucky told him simply. 

“Bucky, please,” Steve said. “You don’t understand. I can’t survive like this, I won’t. I need you.”

“I don’t need you,” Bucky told him. “I used to think I did, but these last couple years…they’ve showed me how much better I am without you.” 

Steve pressed his eyes shut for a moment, looking so tired and beaten down that for a space of a single heartbeat, Bucky almost wanted to reach out to him. Some echo of that bond he didn’t want to acknowledge, still clinging on. Some small piece of what they might have been that he wasn’t quite able to let go of. 

“Please don’t make me do this,” Steve said, as he straightened up to block the only way out. “I don’t want to fight you, but I will if you make me.” 

“I’ve never made you do anything,” Bucky told him. “It’s been the other way around.”

Steve looked back at him sadly, and then he charged. Bucky was expecting it, but he wasn’t expecting Steve to be so brutal, and the first punch caught him off guard. He kicked out, knocking Steve into the opposite wall with enough force that thin cracks started to form along the bricks, but it barely even stunned him. 

Steve landed another punch to his stomach, and then grabbed his wrist before he could recover, twisting his arm behind him and shoving him down to the ground. “I didn’t want it to go like this,” Steve told him. “I didn’t want to hurt you. But I think I need to remind you what you are.” 

That was all the warning Bucky had before Steve was ripping his shirt, and biting down hard right over his mating mark. Bucky let out a pained scream, trying to twist away, but the damage was already done. His head went fuzzy for a moment, spinning as their strained bond was forced back into place. He let out a gasping breath as he panted against the ground, and felt Steve press a kiss to the skin right behind his ear.  
“There,” he whispered, “that’s better.” 

“You won’t be able to hold me for long,” Bucky said through gasping breaths, as he tried to shake his head clear and fight the grip. He could already feel Steve’s hold on him slipping. As strong as Steve was, he couldn’t hold Bucky on his own indefinitely. They were too closely matched. 

“You’re right,” Steve said. “The way you are now, I can’t control you. It isn’t right, Buck. I hope you can understand. This power was never meant for you, baby.” 

“Wha—“ Bucky started, confused, trying to look back to see what Steve was doing. 

“Howard found a way to reverse it,” Steve explained. “He doesn’t think it will hurt _too much_ , and once it’s over…things can go back to how they should be.” 

“No,” Bucky said, renewing his struggles. He caught a glimpse of a syringe in Steve’s hand, and tried to jerk away when the alpha pressed a hand against the back of his neck to hold him against the pavement. 

Bucky remembered that helpless feeling when Steve first dragged him into the military truck, all of his dreams of a bond with Steve shattering the moment that he finally _got it_. He’d been so trapped, so confused, so muddled by the new bond. He could feel Steve’s new bite sneaking in beneath his skin now too, almost like a paralytic, keeping him docile for his alpha. 

But for all of the horrors Hydra put him through, they’d made one grave mistake—choosing him as a test subject. 

Because he’d taken that fire they’d forced into his veins and _made it his_. 

“No,” Bucky decided, as he felt Steve’s hands on his skin, holding it taut, preparing it for the needle.

He wasn’t going back to that life again. 

He dragged his left arm free of Steve’s straddle hold and jerked it backwards, connecting with the alpha’s temple. Then he kept up the momentum, spinning until he was on his back. Steve still had too good of a grip on him, and he wasn’t able to slip free. 

So instead, he reached out for the hand holding the needle and bent back Steve’s wrist, before using all his strength to press it back until the needle jammed right into the alpha’s neck—then he pressed the plunger down. 

Steve started screaming like he was being burned alive the moment the liquid slipped beneath his skin, throwing himself back away from Bucky to start heaving on the pavement. He was shaking, his skin rippling worryingly. Bucky kicked himself further back away from him, watching with wide eyes as Steve’s bones began to shift beneath his skin. 

Bucky felt the bond weakening then, a buzz in his ears going monotone and then disappearing with a snap. He shook his head to try and clear it, and when he focussed again he almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Steve was swimming in his clothes. He looked tiny and fragile, and so familiar that it made Bucky’s heart ache in places he thought he’d lost. He looked just like he had before the war, back when it was jut the two of them against the world in Brooklyn. He didn’t look like the monster his friend had become. 

“Oh my god,” Bucky whispered.

“Bucky?” Steve said, and his voice came out uncertain and terrified, breaking even at the single word. He looked down at his small hands in disbelief. “No. No, no, no. What have you done?” 

“You’re not my alpha anymore,” Bucky said quietly, almost not able to believe it. Maybe if Steve bit him again, it could reform—he was still an alpha like this, after all, but it had always been said that he was likely not strong enough to sustain a bond. 

“Don’t say that,” Steve snarled, but it didn’t have the weight it had before. Steve had always been strong, he had always been a force to be reckoned with, even before the serum, but like this…he couldn’t hurt Bucky when he was like this. He couldn’t even run half a block without getting short of breath. “I am! You’re still mine, Bucky. You’ve always been mine.” 

“I think I was,” Bucky agreed, thinking back to all those memories from before the war, all those moments of thinking Steve was everything he wanted. He’d clung to some of them even with the nightmare his life had become. “But I’m not anymore.” He glanced back over at Steve. “And there’s nothing you can do about it. You try to drag me back and claim me as your omega now and…well, even if you managed it, they’d laugh at you and hand me off to someone else.” 

Steve shook his head, stubborn as he’d always been. “I have friends, still,” he insisted. 

“Do you think Howard is going to care about you when you’re like this?” Bucky asked him, as he crawled back to his feet. He shifted his jacket, hiding the bloody bond bite. “Because he always kind of struck me as a fair weather friend.” 

“He can put me back,” Steve insisted, as he crawled to his feet, but even Bucky knew that they hadn’t been able to recreate the serum. Erskine was dead, and so was Zola. Steve had told Bucky gleefully about how he’d thrown him from a moving train. They might manage it eventually, but Bucky suspected it wouldn’t be any time soon. 

Steve stood up and his shirt fell off one shoulder, and he had to reach down to hold up his pants. It hurt to see Steve like that, the way he was supposed to be. This Steve had always been associated with pleasant memories, and Bucky had always wondered if maybe the serum had changed him. 

But he didn’t magically go back to the Steve Rogers he loved just because he looked like him again. Nothing could undo what had already been done. 

“This isn’t fair,” Steve said, looking at his hands with pained eyes. “That was meant for you!” 

Bucky watched his meltdown, the way he still didn’t seem to understand anything that he’d done. From Steve’s point of view, Bucky putting that needle in his neck was a betrayal—Steve doing it to him would have just been his duty. 

“I always kind of hoped it was the serum,” Bucky said quietly. 

Steve froze, his eyes snapping to his with laser focus. His eyes were the only part of him that remained entirely unchanged. “We’re going to fix this,” he promised. “I’m gonna…it’s gonna be okay. We can bond again. I’ll—“ 

“That’s never going to happen,” Bucky said, his voice soft but firm. “I won’t let you.” 

Steve glared back at him, and Bucky could see it, the moment he wanted to say _you can’t stop me_ but didn’t, because Bucky _could_.

“Did you ever really love me?” Bucky asked. 

Steve’s expression softened a little, and he sighed. “I’ve loved you all my life, Buck. You know that. This doesn’t change anything. It _never_ changed anything.” 

Bucky realized with an ache in his heart that Steve was right. He was still the same man that had pinned him to the ground and reopened his mating bite, just because he was strong enough that he could. He couldn’t blame the serum for what Steve had become. It went too deep for that. 

“No, I guess it didn’t,” Bucky agreed. “I really wish it had.” 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Steve said. “I can still take care of you.” 

Bucky laughed, a tinge of hysteria to the sound, and took another step away. “You’ve never taken care of me, Steve,” he told him. “And I’m done taking care of you.” 

“Bucky, you can’t leave me like this,” Steve told him, and the bravado was starting to fade, replaced by a growing panic that was harder for Bucky to ignore. “You can’t leave me like this.” 

Bucky thought he’d feel more satisfaction at finally being free of Steve, but really it just hurt. How many times had he begged Steve to stop? Pleaded with him to just—how many times, and Steve had never shown him mercy.

“I need you to listen to me,” Bucky said, “because I’m only going to warn you this once. If you come after me again, I’ll kill you.” 

It was dangerous not to do it regardless, but if he hadn’t managed to kill Steve back in that awful penthouse, there was no way he was going to manage it now with Steve looking like that. But he knew he would do it if he had to, because it wasn’t just himself he had to worry about anymore. And Steve at any size had always been able to cause damage when he wanted to. 

“You don’t mean that,” Steve said, his eyes wide and looking so innocent that Bucky had to force himself not to look away. “We can get through this. We always said—Bucky, we always said, until the end of the line. Remember?” 

Bucky let out a breath. “The line ends here,” he decided. 

Bucky spun and headed quickly down the street, already calculating the quickest way to the safe house he’d set up. Steve was still screaming at him, begging now, asking him to come back, in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a ghost. 

But his bond bite just ached like any normal wound, and he felt no pull to turn back around at all. 

He was going to move forward, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to everyone that wanted Steve and Bucky to get back together, one way or another! I definitely played with a million alt ending ideas for this story but this was the only end I could see for Bucky. I wanted him to get free and get his own life and Steve had been just a bit too irredeemable for him to be able to do that with him.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: In this universe, the treatment of omegas is to basically keep them as sex slaves. Steve plans to force Bucky to stay home, he’s not allowed clothes, he’s forced to wear a cock cage, subjected to punishments and spankings etc. Steve and many others in the story think this is perfectly acceptable, but it’s obviously very bad! Please don’t read if this upsets you! It’s not a happy story. It’s basically just a lot of unrealistic alpha/omega sex and a whole lot of spankings, all of it non-consensual/rape. 
> 
> Also, Steve is obviously very out of character in this and not a good person, as he forces Bucky into an abusive relationship with him. This is NOT an endorsement of this behavior! This is purely a work of fiction.


End file.
